Dragon Quest IX: The Adventures of the chosen Celestrian
by Miko 2495
Summary: Join Saffron the wingless celestrian as she travels the world, help those in need and looks for the dark secrets of her past. WARNING: contains swearing
1. Chapter 1

**I love Dragon Quest 9 and that's why I'm making this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: The game 'Dragon Quest 9', its plot and its characters belongs to the original owners. I just own the heroine, Saffron.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: The New Guardian of Angel Falls

It was a bright and cheerful day in a small village named 'Angel Falls'. The villagers' activities were still the same as yesterday and the day before; the two women gossip by the well, the man fish by the river and the mayor's son was flirting with a young girl. As they did their daily activities, no-one knew that someone was watching over them from the top of the waterfall.

That someone was a girl who was no more than eighteen. She had brown skin, shoulder length black hair and red eyes. She wore an unusual outfit; there were a pair of small white wings on her shoulder blades and a halo floated above her head. The reason why she had these features is because she was a supernatural being…a celestrian.

The girl had perched herself on the rock on top of the waterfall to get a perfect view on the village. It has only been three days since she became the new 'Guardian of Angel Falls' and she had already got use to it. All she had to do was watch over the living. Sure, she fought a few monsters on some occasions but that was all there was to it. It was already getting boring and the young Celestrian often wished something exciting happened.

"You have done well, Saffron." said a deep voice.

The girl known as Saffron turned to see a taller and much older Celestrian. He wore a similar outfit to hers and was bald. He had bigger wings and the halo was a bit wider. Saffron smiled at the male celestrian and replied, "Thank you Aquila."

Aquilia looked down at the village as he said, "I must admit, I had my doubts when you became the Guardian of this village after me. However, it seems that the villagers' peace and safety is proof of your hard work."

'_Sitting down doing nothing for most of the day is not what I call hard work.'_ Saffron thought, keeping a straight face, _'Then again, it's much better than doing school work at my old home.'_

"When Apus Major told me to take you as my apprentice, I never imagine seeing you advance so quickly." Aquila continued, "You are worthy of title indeed, Saffron; Guardian of Angel Falls."

Saffron was about to reply when something caught her eye; a young woman and an elderly man were making their way to the village and hiding behind the rock ahead of them were a Cruelcumber and two little slimes. Aquila saw it too and said, "We must not allow these wicked beasts to capture these innocent villagers. Come, It's time to fulfil our duties as celestrians."

With that, the two celestrians flew to the monsters and engaged in battle.

The battle was short and quick thanks to Aquila's strength and they finished it just before the woman and her grandfather came to the rock. Of course, neither the woman nor the man could see them because celestrians were invisible to the living. The woman put her hands together and prayed, "Benevolent Saffron, thank you for protecting us on our journey."

Saffron felt a warm feeling within her heart when the woman said that. Then, a ball of blue and green fire floated her hands. It had a warm glow and Saffron could not help but smile. She asked Aquila, "Aquila, what is this?"

Aquila answered, "That, Saffron, is called Benevolessence."

'_Wha?'_ Saffron thought. She knew that some words were long and sometimes complicated in her new home but _this_ is ridiculous.

"It's the crystallisation of the mortal gratitude towards us Celestrians." Aquila continued, "Our duty is to offer Benevolessence to the Great World tree; the mighty, Yggdrasil."

'_Another long word,'_ Saffron thought, _'But not as confusing as Benevo-something.'_

"Let us return to the Observatory so that you can make your offering." Aquila told Saffron. He spread his wings and flew into the sky with Saffron flying close to him.

* * *

**That's Chapter One done. Now for chapter Two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The game 'Dragon Quest 9', its plot and its characters belongs to the original owners. I just own the heroine, Saffron.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Observatory and The Great World Tree

Saffron's home-the Observatory- was like a castle in the sky where the air has been untouched for thousands of years. All the Celestrians were born and raised there with great wisdom from Apus Major who was like a king. Even though it was a peaceful place, there was one particular subject that was forbidden to be spoken about.

When Aquila and Saffron entered the Observatory, Aquila told her to report Apus Major before making an offering to Yggdrasil. He also said he got other matters to attend to which made Saffron suspicious. She made her way to the Great Hall to report to Apus Major.

Apus major was an elderly celestrian with a good heart. He ruled the Observatory with a kind but firm fist. He welcomed Saffron by praising her for completing her task as Guardian. He said that he thinks that the young celestrian was ready to take on her Guardian duty alone and Saffron agreed. The old man then ordered Saffron to go to the top of the Observatory to offer the Benevolessence she collected to Yggdrasil; the Great World Tree. Saffron obeyed and ran to the door at the other end of the room. She didn't get far when heard a woman's voice from a closed door saying, "I was surprise when I heard about Saffron's advancement. It's not like you to permit it so soon."

Saffron turned to the door and walked slowly to it. She gently pressed her ear against it and heard Aquila saying, "You assume too much, Columba. I also believe it's too soon for her to take on Guardianship. You see, Apus Major made that decision."

'_Really?'_ Saffron thought sarcastically. Normally, hearing that from anybody else makes her but sad…but hearing that from her old teacher…it was kind of normal (considering he was pretty strict most the time.)

"This is no laughing matter!" Saffron heard Aquila say in a serious tone after Columba's chuckled, "Saffron is still a fledging. What if something happens to her at the Protectorate or did you forget the tragedy of Corvus so soon?"

Saffron gasped. She had heard of Corvus after she became Aquila's apprentice. He was also a Guardian of a village but one day he went to the Protectorate and never returned. Every time she thought about it, it sends a chill up her spine but what does the tragedy of Corvus have to do with her?

Columba replied, "I haven't forgotten but…" at this moment, Columba's eyes set on Saffron, "aren't we forbidden to be talking about that?"

Aquila was about to reply when, to his surprise, his apprentice stumbled through the door. A blush came on his face when he stuttered, "Saffron! H-How much did you hear?"

Saffron quickly got up and lied, "I did not hear anything Aquila! Excuse me, I must offer the Benevolessence to Yggdrasil!"

With that, Saffron ran all the way up the top of Observatory and made her offer Yggdrasil, making it glow.

Hearing lights footsteps, the girl turn to see Aquila coming up the steps, "Isn't Yggdrasil, the one we offer benevolessence, truly beautiful? We are charged with gathering and offering benevolessence and I'm sure that you'll perform your duties well, Saffron."

"Um…thanks." Saffron mumbled.

Aquila looked at his apprentice and saw that she had something on her mind, "Is something wrong?"

"Aquila, I…" his apprentice started but she shook her heard, "No, never mind."

The girl ran back down and Apus Major told her to return to Protectorate to collect more benevolessence, and that is what she did.

* * *

**What did Saffron want to say to Aquila? Who knows? Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three chapters in one day! I'm on a role today!**

**Disclaimer: The game 'Dragon Quest 9', its plot and its characters belongs to the original owners. I just own the heroine, Saffron.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Mysterious Beams

After helping the old lady find her husband's keepsake ring and the farmer clean his staple (without throwing up), Saffron stared up at the dark blue sky that was filled with stars. It was a beautiful site but the young celestrian could not help but worry. She had a bad feeling inside of her and she wanted to warn Aquila but…he would just say that she was stress from the work and shouldn't worry too much.

"WHAT IS THEIR BLOOMIN' PROBLEM?"

The girl jumped at the yell and saw a ghost. He was fuming and one of his feet constantly pounded on the grass. It was clear that he did not know he was dead and breaking the news is pretty hard to do since she did not want to upset him. So, the girl walked to him and cleared her throat, "Ahem! Excuse me."

The man turned and said, "Finally, someone's who's not ignoring me! You see, I've been trying to talk to someone but everyone is giving the cold shoulders!"

"Um, sir…what would you do if I told you…you uhh…kicked the bucket?"

The man's face went pale and stuttered, "Y-You're kidding right?"

Saffron shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid not for I am a celestrian and the guardian of this village."

The man laughed, thinking it was a joke but, he then understood the situation after seeing the wings on her back, "Well…at least I know why everyone's ignoring me. Ha ha."

Saffron smiled. It was nice see someone trying to bring light in the situation rather than mourn about it. The man's spirit went to Heaven, leaving behind some benevolessence. Saffron collected it and flew back to the Observatory.

When she arrived, she learnt that Apus Major went to the Yggdrasil Tree and Aquila was with him. She decided to tell him once and for all! She rushed all the way to the top.

"Ah good timing Saffron," Aquila greeted, "Yggdrasil is ready to bloom with all the benevolessence with offered her."

"Ho ho ho," Apus Major chuckled, "She's nearly bearing fruit." He then said the prophecy, "Fyggbloom hails the opening of the Heavenly Gates and sets the celestrians on the path to salvation…"

"…And lo, it shall the celestial carriage that we, the chosen custodians, journey unto the Realm of the Almighty."

Saffron wasted no time on telling Aquila how she felt and clasped her hand to Aquila's shoulder, getting his attention. "Aquila, there's something I need to tell you." she said sternly

"Saffron, offer the mighty Yggdrasil the benevolessence you have gather." Aquila ordered, ignoring Saffron's statement.

"But-"

"Do so and she will bear fruit at last."

"Aquila!"

"Do it!" Aquila suddenly demanded.

His student sighed in defeat and offered the benevolessence to the tree.

It glowed and various fruits of gold blooms from the tree. Saffron then heard the sound of a train whistle and looked over her should to see the gold train known as the Starflight Express coming to the Observatory. Just as soon as it landed, a purple beam suddenly came from below and struck the train, breaking it in the process. The mysterious beams then start to attack the Observatory. Many celestrians were frightened by the attack and ran for shelter.

"W-What's the meaning of this?" Apus Major cried, "Were we…deceived?"

Aquila tried to figure out what to do when…

"AQUILA!" a voice cried desperately. He turned and gasped in horror when he saw Saffron hanging for her dear life one of the overgrown roots of Yggdrasil. He reached out a hand to grab her but it was too late when she slipped off the branch and into the air

"SAFFRON!"

"AQUILA!"

The student and her master cried simultaneously and powerful force of the beam knocked the girl out of consciousness and the Observatory. The poor celestrian was falling down from the skies with tears and feathers trailing behind.

* * *

It was night-time and Erinn was eating supper with her grandfather. All they could hear was the clinking sound of metal against glass. Her grandfather swallowed the broken-down food in his mouth and asked Erinn, "How was work today, dear?"

Erinn smiled and replied, "The usual. Some guests from Stornway came today. They were awfully nice to me. I wonder if everyone in Stornway's like that."

"Could be," the old man replied, "You father-"

Before he could say anymore, the ground below them began to tremble. Then it began to shake. Erinn cried, "It's an earthquake! Get down!"

Erinn and her grandfather did just that. They crouched down and put there hands over their heads to protect themselves from the shattering glass.

After a while, the earthquake died down and Erinn stood when she thought it was safe.

"It's over now, grandpa." she said softly, "You can get up now."

She helped the old man get up and he walked to his bed. When he sat down, he sighed, "That was frightening."

Erinn agreed and was about to say something when suddenly…

_SPLASH!_

The noise made her look out of the window in time to see a pillar of water descending from the air which made her thought, _'What was that?'_

Since the villagers were crowding around the waterfall, Erinn and her grandfather went outside to see what the commotion was. When she asked the nun of the village what was going on, the nun answered, "Someone fell from the top of the waterfall. I hope she's okay."

The young woman pushed her way through the crowd and when she saw a girl laying unconsciously at the waterfall's bank, she went to have a closer look. The girl had brown skin and black shoulder-length hair. The girl's clothing was nothing Erinn have seen before and by the looks of it, she would say that she was a minstrel. The innkeeper turned to the villagers and announced, "She's alive but she needs medical treatment."

The villagers went their homes to see what they could find to help the poor girl.

An hour later, the girl was resting on a mattress with dry clothes on and bandages on her arms, legs and face. The villagers went home and Erinn, stayed at the girl's side. The woman looked down on the girl and gently brushed away a lock of hair from her face and said quietly, "I wonder what your name is?"

Then, to Erinn's surprise, the girl's face began to twitch as if she was struggling to open her eyes. Erinn couldn't believe her eyes and saw that the girl was trying to say something, "What is it?"

Before she slipped out of consciousness, the girl managed to say something that Erinn thought was unbelievable, "My…name is…S…S…Saffron."

Erinn gasped, _'Her name is Saffron? That's the name of our Guardian! Could it be that…she's our guardian?'_

**I'm stopping here guys. Hope you enjoyed it stick around for chapter Four.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Honey, I'm home!**

**How you'll doing? Good to see you again.**

**Disclaimer: The game 'Dragon Quest 9', its plot and its characters belongs to the original owners. I just own the heroine, Saffron.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Ivor's request

Saffron looked at the statue of a lady in a robe with a halo on her head and wings on her back. _'Is this supposed to be me?'_

Saffron looked down at the inscription and it said her name. The look of the statue didn't bother her much. Mortals couldn't see celestrians so they have no idea what one would look like so they used their imagination and came up with this image. Saffron face saddened and looked at the sky. She still remembered what happened last night and when she woke up earlier this morning, she first noticed that her wings and her halo were gone. She also felt as if she was released from some kind of leash but she pushed that feeling aside. Right now, she was worried about her fellow celestrians and was wondering how to back up there without her wings. _'Wait!'_ Saffron thought, _'Didn't that train fell to the Protectorate as well? Maybe I can find it and fly back to the Observatory. Question is…where is it now?'_

"Oi!"

The girl's train of thought was rudely interrupted by a yell. The girl turned her head over her shoulder and saw the owner. She moaned, _'Oh no. Not now.'_

Walking toward her was Ivor, the mayor's son and the village's troublemaker. He and his friend, Hugo, walked up to her and Ivor sneered, "What are you doing, staring off into space?"

"Thinking." Saffron simply answered.

"About what?"

"None of your damn business!" the wingless celestrian snapped. She has a sharp tongue and is not afraid to say what's on her mind but sometimes holds back for respect when she thinks is necessary.

"Whatever," Ivor replied, "Just don't get into any funny business 'cause if you do, there's gonna be trouble."

Hugo said to his friend, "Watch it, Ivor. Remember, this girl's got the same name as our Guardian."

Ivor snorted, "I bet that's not even her real name. I bet she's just a wandering Minstrel taking Guardians names to get free lunch."

That made Saffron's blood boil and she would punch him in the face if Erinn didn't come to the rescue. "Quit bothering Saffron like that!" the innkeeper scolded at the two boys, "What did she ever do to you two?"

"N-Nothing." Ivor said suddenly as if he saw a ghost, "Me and Hugo was just leaving."

After the boys left, Erinn sighed and turned to Saffron, "Sorry if they were causing trouble. Ivor was never full of himself before. I wonder what got into him."

"The fact that I now have your full attention and that he wants to tell you that he really really really likes you." Saffron babbled really fast.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Erinn pouted, "Anyway. I'm going home now since there's nothing to do in the inn. If you want to walk around little longer, that's fine but don't push yourself. I'll expect you to be home by…dinner time, understood."

"Yes mum- I mean Erinn."

Erinn went home and Saffron kept on wondering. She remember that she still had some money on her so she went to the village's shop and got herself a Soldier's sword. She then went back to Erinn's house, have dinner and went to bed.

* * *

"Saffron? Saffron, are you in there? Saffron!"

The girl groaned and rolled on her bed. Ivor has been calling her name and throwing pebbles at the window since dawn and it sounds like he won't be stopping soon. "Saffron!" Ivor hissed again and that was when Saffron shot out of and walked into Erinn's and opened the window and caught a pebble and immediately threw back. The pebble hit Ivor right in the forehead, knocking to the ground.

"What?" she hissed at him, trying not to wake up Erinn, "Can't you see that some of us are still trying to sleep?!"

"I need to talk to you." Ivor hissed back getting up, "But it's not safe to talk about it in our current distance. Come down and meet me outside."

Saffron huffed. She went into her room and put on the plain clothes she brought from the shop yesterday. She ran downstairs and went outside…only to be dragged to the side of the building by Ivor. Saffron glared at Ivor, "So what is it that so important that you had to drag me here…literally."

"You heard about the pass that had blocked by the landslide, right?"

Saffron nodded.

"That pass is a lifeline for us in Angel Falls." Ivor said, "and since it's blocked, we're completely cut off. So, I came up with a clever plan."

-One Hasty explanation later-

"So let me get this straight," Saffron summarised after hearing Ivor's plan, "The landslide that is blocking the pass will be problem for everyone… so you're gonna remove it… and you want me to be your bodyguard."

Ivor nodded rapidly and rubbed his hands together, "So? Will you do it?!"

"I dunno." the girl pondered. She then glared at the mayor's son, "Tell me one good reason why I should help you? Don't forget, you bullied me yesterday, do you actually think I'll forgive you that easily?"

Ivor quickly apologised and the celestrian thought about it properly. She hasn't repaid Erinn for her hospitality yet and if the pass is important to the villagers then maybe she could do something about it. She might even find the Starflight Express if she's lucky. Saffron nodded her head and after the two talked to Hugo, Saffron and Ivor ventured into the open.

* * *

"Hey Ivor," Saffron called after they defeated a Teeny Sanguini, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Ivor replied in a cocky attitude, "ask away!"

Saffron felt his ego increasing and her lips formed an evil smirk. She then asked, "How are you planning _move_ the landslide? You don't have some kind of shovel and for all we know, the landslide could be the size of ten Boss Trolls and weigh over a ton."

Silence.

The fiery atmosphere that was around Ivor a few seconds ago was replaced by a dismal atmosphere and the girl cheered in her head, _'Revenge!'_

"U-Um…" Ivor stuttered, "I'm thinking about it."

"You better think fast because we're at the woods."

She was right. In front of them was the entrance of the woods. Ivor regained some composure and said, "We finally made it. The pass is somewhere within these woods. Saffron?"

The girl in question did not answer. She was too busy staring at something with a surprised expression. Ivor followed her eyes' direction and saw the she was only staring at a fallen tree! _'What a weirdo! What's so fascinating about a tree that has fallen?'_ Ivor thought, "The landslide's that way. I'll go ahead and you can meet me there."

He left. Saffron sighed. If only he knew that she wasn't staring at the tree; it was the Starflight Express! '_It's amazing where fate can take you these days.'_ Saffron thought. She also thought about using it and flying away right now but the image of Erinn stopped her from doing so and joined Ivor at the landslide.

"This is it? But it's so much bigger than I thought." Ivor said with scepticism.

"Then you clearly don't know what a landslide is." Saffron stated blankly with her arms folded.

"Shut up!" Ivor snapped and tears were at the corner of his eyes, "We'll never be able to move this landslide on our own…and I was all ready to show dad my heroic pose when I came back to the village as a hero. Stupid landslide!"

"Oi! Is someone there?" someone yelled from the opposite side of the landslide, "Hellooo! If you're there, say something!"

Ivor snapped back to his usual self and said, "Saffron, it sound like someone's from the other side."

'_Like I haven't notice.'_ Saffron thought with a blank expression.

Ivor yelled at the landslide, "Hey! I'm on the other side of this landslide! I'm Ivor from Angel Falls."

"Really?" another voice answered, "We are the soldiers from Stornway. King Schott sent us to clear the landslide."

Saffron suggested that since they weren't need, she and Ivor can go back home. However before they could do that, the soldiers mentioned a woman named Patty. Apparently, Patty went missing on her way to Angel Falls and no-one has heard from her since. In addition to that, the woman went through the Hexagon which is (according to Ivor) now invested with monsters and is in bad shape. The soldiers asked the two teens if they could assist them on finding Patty, Ivor immediately agreed and dragged Saffron back to the village.

* * *

"What were you thinking, Ivor? Were you even thinking at all?" Mayor Litlun scolded at Ivor after he and Saffron told them about the pass, "You were foolish going there by yourselves. Completely foolish."

"H-Hold on!" Ivor protested, "Don't you think we deserve a little credit? If me and Saffron didn't go to the landslide in the first place, you would never know when it was going to be cleared!"

Saffron silently agreed with Ivor. If they never went to the landslide, then the villagers would think they were closed off forever. The father, however, still disagreed, "Knowing something sooner is not worth risking your lives for."

"Excuse me Mayor," Saffron spoke up before the argument could get out of hand, "The soldiers at the pass also said something about a girl name Patty. They said she was on her way here but went missing."

That's when Erinn came in the room and cried, "Is that true?"

Everyone was surprised by her sudden appearance. Ivor exclaimed, "What are you doing here?!"

Erinn said that she waited for Saffron's return for a long time and when she did, Erinn noticed the cuts and scratches on the girl's body and that made her worried. When she heard from the two women gossiping outside her house that Saffron went outside the village with Ivor, she rushed to Litlun's house to tell the news. "Anyway," Erinn said, "Is what Saffron said true? Is Patty from Stornway really missing?"

Mayor Litlun said, "Oh right. You came from Stornway originally didn't you Erinn? Do you know this woman?"

Erinn shook her head sadly, saying that only know Patty from her father's stories of his time in Stornway, "What if she's on her way to see him without knowing that he passed away two years ago?"

The Mayor closed his eyes and stroked his chin, "We can't send a search party without any leads."

Ivor added, "The soldiers did say something about her going through the Hexagon."

The Mayor then said, "In that case, we still can't be any help. The Hexagon is too dangerous. Erinn, can you take Saffron home? I want to have a word with my son."

Even though Ivor protested, Erinn and Saffron said goodbye and left the house.

As the two girls walked home, Saffron was in deep thought. The landslide plan became a failure but then another thing came and it made Erinn anxious. Plus, there was the fact that she haven't paid Erinn back for her hospitality. _'So if I save Patty, I'm paying Erinn back because I made sure she was okay. Cool.'_ Saffron thought. She then called, "Erinn!"

"Hm?" Erinn turned over her shoulder and, "What's wrong?"

"Um…I gonna go fight some monsters to…y'know, get more stronger."

"Oh…okay." Erinn mumbled. Saffron turned around and was about to walk away when Erinn called, "Saffron!"

Now it was Saffron's turn to turn her head over her shoulders, "What's up?"

"While you're out, um…could you…I mean if you could…uh…" Erinn trailed off. How could she ask Saffron to do such a hard task? Just because she tougher than she looks doesn't mean she can go in the Hexagon alone! None of the villagers will want to go to the Hexagon no matter what.

"Hm?" Saffron asked.

"Oh never mind!" Erinn cried, "I just had a thought."

Saffron knew better. She knew that Erinn wanted her to save Patty from the Hexagon…and that is what she's gonna do.

* * *

**Phew! That's Chapter 4 done and over with. Time for Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 now and I am happy****…****and exhausted.**

**Disclaimer: The game 'Dragon Quest 9', its plot and its characters belongs to the original owners. I just own the heroine, Saffron.**

**Let****'****s get on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Hexagon and Patty

Saffron looked at the ruin before her. It was clear that it was destroyed by time and its old age made it unstable enough for it to collapse during an earthquake (the young girl was surprise that it was still standing.)

"Alright," Saffron said to herself, "I'm finally here. All I've got to do now is find Patty and bring her to Angel Falls safely."

The door creaked open as Saffron slowly pushed it. The place was big and the girl rubbed her hands against her arms as the freezing air brushed against her. _'Crap! No-one said anything about the coldness in here!'_ Saffron screamed in her head, _'Okay Saff. Just find Patty and get the hell outta here before you freeze yourself to death.'_

"Easier said than done," the girl muttered as she ventured forward. She saw a huge stone tablet blocking her way and it said:

'_Path ahead sealed due to enormous-beast-related fatalities.'_

Saffron cursed under her breath. Now how was she supposed to find Patty?

Suddenly, she felt something's presence. It was faint but she could still feel it. The girl spun around to see a ghost of and old man staring at her. After a few minutes of staring, the ghost turned around a walked away. "Hey! Wait!" Saffron shouted and ran after the ghost. She ended up at a dead end and the mysterious ghost was standing behind the statue. She walked to him, "E-Excuse me."

"Look behind the statue." said the ghost before disappearing. Saffron blinked twice. Look behind the statue? But why there? Saffron did as she was instructed and saw a small button. She pushed it. The ground the shook for a few seconds before stopping. The girl then went back to the stone tablet to see that it has been moved.

"Cool." Saffron said to herself, "I can finally get on with my search."

* * *

After a while of dodging monsters and running down the stairs, the young girl came to room and in the centre of the room was a young blue-haired woman with her foot stuck in a pile of rubble. Saffron rushed over to the woman's side and began to lift the rocks, "Hey! Are you Patty?"

"Eh?" the woman asked, "How did you know?"

"Soldiers from Stornway. I'll explain later. Right now, let's get you-"

_STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!_

The young girl's ear pricked as she heard the sound of really heavy footsteps. Her head spun around to look behind her shoulders. There was a huge shadow behind her and Saffron knew it wasn't good sign. As the shadow got closer, the ground began to shake at each step and it was hard for Saffron to contain balance. When the shadow was finally in the sun's light, it unveiled a huge, bull-like monster.

'_Shit!'_ Saffron thought as she took a few steps away from the monster, _'I should've known that there would be a monster that lurking around here. Why else would this look too easy?'_

With that, Saffron took out her sword and engaged the Hexagoon into battle.

It was a tough battle but with the help of the Medical herbs and Holy Waters she had been saving (plus the magic spell she learnt called 'Heal') Saffron managed to defeat the Hexagoon and free Patty. When they got out the Hexagon, Patty rushed to Angel Falls with Saffron behind her, trying to ignore the feeling that she was being stalked.

* * *

"You're coming with me to Stornway!" Patty stated to Erinn after telling her and Saffron that the inn in Stornway-which was previously run by Erinn's father-was close to permanent shutdown and Patty and the staff was hoping that Erinn's father, the 'Inncredible Inntertainer', could come back to make things run smoothly again.

Erinn shook her head disbelief, saying that she finds it hard to believe that her father was a famous celebrity in Stornway. In her eyes, he was always unadventurous and he said that he didn't mind running the smallest of inns as long as he is with his daughter. Saffron was leaning the wall while listening for anything suspicious. She couldn't ignore the fact that she was being stalked by something but couldn't figure out who or what it was, _'__Who the heck is watching me__…__I hope it__'__s not Ivor.__'_

Saffron was snatched out of her musings when she heard Erinn screaming, "For the last time, I'm not going to Stornway with you so stop trying to talk me into it!"

With that, Erinn rushed out of the inn and Saffron ran after her.

When the brown girl crossed the bridge, she saw a familiar figure. It was the ghost from before! Saffron ran up to the ghost, "Hey!"

The ghost jumped and turned around, "D-Don't do that! Wait a sec. You can see me?"

Saffron nodded, "I saw you back in the Hexagon as well. Thanks for your help."

"You're very most welcome," the ghost said, "Oh! I haven't introduced myself. My name is Edwinn and I am Erinn's father. As you can see, I'm dead."

"Can you tell me how that happened?" Saffron asked as she walked closer to him.

Edwinn replied, "Two years ago, I fell ill. Eventually I never recovered and died."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but…what's your name."

"Oh. It's Saffron." Saffron said.

Then a voice rang in the air, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a flapping minute!"

Suddenly, a small pink ball rushed through the air and bumped into Saffron's arm before transforming into a saw girl with pink wings. Her brown skin was slightly lighter than Saffron's, the hair was long and blonde she had big brown eyes. Saffron and Edwinn just stood there stunned at the girl's sudden appearance. The girl knitted her brows together and frowned, "What is your flapping problem!? Why are you two staring at me?"

Edwinn stuttered, "I-It's just t-that …well…uh…you came unexpectedly."

The girl still frowned, "Unexpectedly, huh? Anyway, I'll forgive you." She then turned to Saffron, "Now, what was that rubbish you were just spouting?"

"Eh?" Saffron asked pointing at herself. She knew what the girl was talking about but sometimes, when something unexpected happens, she just likes to play dumb.

The girl, however, didn't find it amusing, "Yes you! You say that you're Saffron, right? Are you implying that you, a mess of a minstrel, are actually a celestrian?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

The girl then strike a pose as if she was modelling, "I'm Stella, the stunning and ravishing skipper of the one; the only…Starflight Express."

"Ravishing?" Saffron questioned with a blank expression on her face.

"Don't question that part!" Stella yelled, "Anyway, tell me who you are. If you're a regular mortal, how can you see this dead bloke?"

Saffron explained everything from the time she was the new Guardian of Angel Falls to the time she woke in the village with her wings and halo gone. Although every word is true, the stubborn faire would not buy it. Stella then had an idea; if Saffron can send Edwinn to the Heavens, she will believe Saffron's story and-if she's lucky-get a ride home from the Starflight Express. Saffron immediately accepted the task and Stella turned back into a ball and flew away. Saffron turned to Edwinn. "I thank you for helping me." Edwinn said.

"No prob!" Saffron replied with a smile, "I wonder what's stopping from moving on."

"I wonder…Saffron."

"Hm?"

"Back when I was alive, I hid something behind the inn and I think it's still there. Will you check for me?"

"Aye aye captain!" Saffron saluted before running towards the inn. It wasn't long before Saffron found something sparkling in the bush by the waterfall. She went to the bush and started to dig. She found out that the sparkling object was in fact a trophy. The inscription at the bottom said:

'_This Trophy was awarded to Edwinn by King Schott for being an __Inncredible Inntertainer__'_

'_So it is true,'_ Saffron thought, _'Edwinn was famous in Stornway, just like Patty said. With all that fame, Erinn can live a happier life…so why did he leave all that behind…and hid this from Erinn's eyes?'_

"Hello!" Stella's voice yelled in Saffron's head, "I haven't got all flapping night, y'know!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Saffron replied with annoyance, "I'm on it!"

With that she ran back to Erinn's house.

* * *

Erinn looked at the frame that contained a photograph of her father carrying a happy little child that used to be her. The girl sighed, "Oh father. What am I to do? I understand that Patty is an old friend of yours but her story about you being a… Inncredible Inntertainer and throwing your rivals out of business…it just doesn't make any sense! If you were having a great time why did you leave it all behind and come to Angel Falls? What were you thinking!?"

Suddenly, the door knocked, taking Erinn out of her musings, "Who is it?"

"It's Saffron," Saffron's voice said from the other side of the door, "You're grandpa said that you didn't look too good so I came here to check on you."

'_How sweet,'_ Erinn thought with a giggle. She told Saffron to come in. The door opened, revealing the black-haired girl in her unusual outfit. For some strange reason, she was carrying what seemed to be a trophy. With curiosity already at its peak, Erinn asked Saffron about the trophy. She then frowned after seeing Saffron's face looking a little nervous, _'I wonder what is wrong?'_

"Listen…Erinn," Saffron said, "Remember what Patty said about your father, about him being famous and all. Well…she was telling the truth."

"How do you know?" Erinn questioned. She was then given the trophy and was told to read the inscription. When she did, she gasped, "This trophy…is my father's?"

Saffron nodded, "Awarded by the King of Stornway just like Patty said."

"But if that's true, why did he leave all that behind? Why did he come here to sleepy Angel Falls?"

"He did it to save you," answered a familiar voice. The two girls turned to see Erinn's grandpa strolling into the room.

Erinn made a confused face, "What do you mean, grandpa?"

"Edwinn made me promise not to tell you but with you seeing that trophy, there's no use hiding it now."

Saffron made a small smile a cheered in her head, _'Yay~! Story time!'_

The grandpa explained. When Erinn was child, she was very sick and the older she got; the sicker she would be. Her mother suffered from the same sickness and died at a young age. Edwinn knew about the sickness and didn't want to lose his daughter so he left his inn in Patty's care while he and Erinn moved to Angel Falls. The water in the village can cure many illnesses and it cured Erinn from hers. Erinn, who was listening intently, started to well up, "S-So daddy s-sacrifice everything…for m-m-me?"

The grandpa nodded, "That's right. Saving his daughter was much more important than his dream."

Erinn looked dazed, "Y'know. I always wonder why he has that far away look on his face and now I know why." she then turned to Saffron, "I guess Patty was right and…I'm going to Stornway!"

Saffron smiled and nodded. Now that Erinn knew the truth and has accepted it, Edwinn's spirit can move to the Heavens. When the girl and her grandfather went back downstairs, Stella and Edwinn appeared again. Saffron smiled sweetly and Edwinn, "You're daughter's all grown up."

"Indeed she has," Edwinn agreed, "I know in my heart that she'll succeed. I don't need to watch over her anymore."

With that, Edwinn's ghost began to glow. With a final goodbye and a blinding flash, he was gone. Stella was quiet then cheered, "So you are a celestrian after all!"

Saffron sighed, "I told ya."

"Well, a deal's a deal! Time to take you…hold on a flapping minute!"

'_What now?'_ Saffron thought. She then saw the problem: there wasn't any Benevolence! It was either that or it's there and she cannot see it. She chose the second option. The faire groaned in annoyance, "So are you _really_ a celestrian or are you a fraud...hey!"

Saffron smiled and waved from her bedroom door. "Night, night." she simply said before slamming the door shut and locked it. Stella flew to the door and banged on it, "Hey! Open up! Don't ignore me! DON'T FLAPPING IGNORE ME!"

* * *

**Poor Stella. See you in Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 now and basically…I have nothing more to say…apart from the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: The game 'Dragon Quest 9', its plot and its characters belongs to the original owners. I just own the heroine- Saffron; the minstrel, Miu and the warrior, Renia. Cathrine belongs to my good friend kittycatcathrine!**

**Let****'****s get on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter six: Stornway! The place with the old and the new!

Saffron looked up at the clear blue sky. The weather was perfect for traveling and probably for some training too. Unfortunately, Saffron's happy thoughts were rudely interrupted by a certain annoying faire who kept on yelling all night.

"Hello!" Stella said, "Are we going to the Starflight Express or not!?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Saffron replied, popping out a vein, "Keep your hair on!"

After Erinn and Patty set off to Stornway, Saffron decided to go the Starflight Express with Stella.

They arrived at the pass and Stella cheered, "Alrighty then! All aboard the Starflight Express. Next stop; The Observatory!"

"Yay~!" Saffron cheered and punched her fist up into the air, "Observatory! Here I come!"

The female duo got into the train. Saffron looked around. Inside the train, it didn't have too much decoration; just gold painted wall and a control panel with colourful buttons (not that she was complaining). The faire flew to the control panel and pressed a button that Saffron assumed to get the train up and running.

Nothing happened.

"Um…Stella?" Saffron questioned, "You _do_ know how to work this thing, _don__'__t_ you?"

"O-Of course I do," Stella hesitated, "A-After all, I am the cute captain of the glamorous Starflight Express."

"Then tell me this; why isn't the train moving?"

"U-Uh…" Stella mused for a moment then a thought struck to her. She explained to the wingless celestrian she doesn't have her wings or halo and she couldn't see the Benevolessence so the reason why the train wasn't moving was because the lack of Saffron's celestial powers. Saffron thought about and agreed, "I guess you're right. So…what shall we do?"

"Here is what we shall do!" Stella announced as if she was commanding an army, "We shall go to that Stornway place and collect Benevolessence. If we collect enough of those, we can get the Starflight Express up and running again."

With that, Saffron and Stella set off for Stornway.

* * *

"What in the world was you thinking, Patty?" a woman called Ginny shrieked. Erinn cringed at the shriek. While Patty had absolute faith that Erinn can bring the inn back on its feet again, the other employees didn't; one of them being Ginny who said, "Weren't you the one who said 'I'm gonna find the person who can save this place for certain'? I don't know about you but I think the recent earthquake has damaged your brain."

Erinn didn't want to look like she was relying on Patty so she stepped up and said, "Wait a minute!"

"What?" asked Ginny, giving her full attention on Erinn.

"I…I know I'm not what you expected but I can assure you that I can get this inn running as it was before. My father was an innkeeper you see and I want to fulfill his wish."

"Hmm," Ginny responded, "Well, I have to say, that is admirable and I understand what you are saying but getting this kind of job isn't as easy as turning up and saying you can do it, y'know! You can show off your inn keeping skills all you like but we don't know who your father is!"

Erinn looked at Patty as a plea for help. Patty winked. Erinn then remembered something. She took out the trophy from her apron pocket and held it high for all the employees to see. Ginny was stunned. "T-T-That trophy," she stuttered, "That c-could only be-"

"Damn right it is," Patty said in triumph, "This trophy can only be Edwinn's and this young beauty happens to be his daughter. Sweet, huh?"

The next Erinn knew that she was flustering while Ginny and the two other employees were bowing before her feet. She then heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned at the entrance to a familiar smiling face. "Saffron!" Erinn exclaimed, "You came just like you said you would, oh…but we just arrived ourselves and I'm not ready to take in any customers yet…"

Saffron grinned, "No prob! I just came here to check on you and…"

"…see if we were doing alright?" Patty joined in, "You just love to help out but wait… you don't anything about innkeeping now do you?"

Saffron cringed, "N-No."

Patty laughed and it warmed Erinn and Saffron's hearts. "Don't worry, sweetie. I have another job for you in mind."

Erinn looked at Patty, asking what it was. The blue-haired woman suggested that when Saffron has time, she can bring some customers to stay in the inn. Erinn refused, saying that the inn has nothing to do with Saffron but eventually agreed. Patty also suggested that Saffron should come back later so she can talk to her about something.

* * *

"Okay," Stella said with her hand under her chin, "Erinn's gonna have a pretty good life from now on and I can tell. So what shall we- hey!"

"Hm?" Saffron asked while munching of a small loaf of bread she brought from a nearby stall.

"What do you think you're flapping doing?"

"What? I'm hungry, dammit!"

"Doesn't mean you can spend all your money on food, okay?"

Saffron was about to reply when something caught her eye; a notice-board. It had a message that made Saffron eyes widened. The message said:

_A terrifying knight has appeared in Stornway_

_If anyone is brave enough to fight him_

_Please come and see me immediately!_

_King Schott of Stornway_

"Stella!" Saffron cried running towards the castle, "Follow me!"

Stella was flying behind her telling her to slow down but Saffron didn't listen. She talked to the guard about the sign and they let her through.

The girl looked around the palace walls. Everything looks so grand, the way a palace should be. "Man," Saffron said, "The guy must be loaded, and with all this tidiness, it's kinda hard to believe that-"

"I told you, Simona," Saffron suddenly heard a man bellowed, "You are NOT going to see that monstrous man!"

"But father!" a woman's voice cried, "He keeps coming here because of me!"

The girl peeked through the front door in front of her and saw a young woman in a blue gown arguing with an old man sitting on his throne. "That guy must be King Schott." Saffron whispered, "And that must be his daughter."

Stella appeared next to her, "What are they arguing about?"

The girl shrugged, "Beats me."

The man then looked at Saffron and yelled, "You; at the door!"

Saffron squeaked and slowly opened the door. She then walked slowly towards the throne where the king and the princess were. She bowed, "U-Uh…did you want me Your Majesty?"

The man asked in a stern voice, "Why have you come here?"

"I came here before you to help to defeat the knight that terrorizes your town."

King Schott stared at her before smiling, "So you're here to help us defeat this horrible Wight Knight?"

The woman then cried, "Father! He's not as horrible as you think he is!"

"Listen Simona," the king replied, "I'm doing all this for your sake!"

Thus, the father and daughter stared arguing again, causing the girl in front of them to sweatdrop and thought, _'__Geez__…__and I thought me and my brother argue a lot.__'_

When the argument was done, Simona ran out of the room while the king explained to Saffron about the Wight Knight. Apparently, this knight appeared after the earthquake and started to attack the kingdom as soon as he saw Princess Simona. Every night the knight attacks and many of his soldiers are wounded. Now, the knight has demand the king to send his daughter to Loch Storn at a certain time and he thinks it's a trap to weaken his castle's defenses; that is why he is looking for a volunteer to take her place. Saffron listened intently and thought about it. If this Wight Knight guy is tough enough to injure most of the king's army then it's obvious that she can't defeat him alone. She told the king that she'll do it and the king said there would be a reward for her return. After that, Saffron left the castle and walked to the inn, unaware that a pair of eyes was watching from a window.

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna do this," Stella asked Saffron as she drank her beverage from her mug, "It sounds like fighting this Wight Knight character isn't going to be a walk in the park."

Saffron made a sound to show that she agreed with Stella, "I need a team of strong fighters. Question is; where to find them?"

"I know just who you are looking for!" cheered Patty who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, scaring Saffron to a point where she spat out her drink.

"Where the heck did you come from?" Saffron yelled in a tone to show she was annoyed.

Patty replied, "I was under the bar table looking for some loose change when I heard you mentioning that you were gonna take on the infamous Wight Knight."

"Whatever. You said you want to talk to me 'bout something earlier, what is it?"

Patty grinned and replied, "Y'know, if you're travelling from place to place, you are very most likely to meet some monsters that are stronger than you and take them on yourself is like digging your own grave. That's why it is my job to provide travellers like you a team that you are comfortable with."

'_Why is it I wish something, it is answered five seconds flat?'_ Saffron thought sarcastically, "Alright then, show me what you got to offer?" Patty told Saffron that there many people up for grabs and they all have a lot to offer. Saffron wasn't sure of this, "I can't make this decision straight away. I'm gonna interview them one by one. Send the mage to the Royal Suits."

* * *

Saffron stared at the mage sitting next to her. She was about her height with lightly tanned skin, short brown hair and green eyes that were blinking very often. "Excuse me," Saffron said softly startling the mage, "Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

The mage jolted and stuttered, "W-Well…I was wearing contact lenses and…I-I kind l-lost them a little while back."

"Wow," Saffron said sympathetically, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Y-Yeah…I can't really see well now."

"How 'bout this: during our travels, if I see a pair of glasses, I'll buy them for you."

"Thank you!" the mage cheered, "My name's Cathrine."

'_Cathrine? Why does that sound familiar?_' Saffron thought before smiling, "And my name is Saffron, welcome aboard!"

Timid Cathrine left the room with a smile on her face. Stella appeared and asked, "Hey, do you think it's safe to hire a mage with poor eye sight?"

"Positive."

"How you know?"

"Patty told me that Cathrine doesn't usually rely on her eyes but the aura of people," Saffron looked at the paper with Cathrine information, "It's kinda impressive if you ask me."

Stella didn't look convince but decided to let it go… for now. A minute later, Cathrine came back and asked, "Um…Saffron? Can I ask you a favour?"

The girl looked back at the mage and asked, "Sure, what's up?"

Cathrine explained that there were two girls who are good friends of hers; one is a warrior named Renia while the other is a minstrel named Miu. They are sisters who have the opposite personalities to each other; Renia was a hothead and a hot temper while Miu was calm and gentle (but a bit scary when on her bad side) Saffron thought for a moment before asking her to bring them here. Cathrine left the room and came back moments later with a girl about their height with purple eyes and blue hair in a ponytail with the other was taller than the three and had purple wavy hair in a ponytail and her eyes were closed. Saffron looked at the two before saying, "Okay. Let's see what you got."

* * *

A cloaked figure was staring at the blue sky. It was beautiful but the metal bars of the drain were ruining the picture. The horrid stench made it even worse. "Life sucks." one of his companions said to him, "But we gotta keep moving if we wanna make it better."

The figure made a noise to show that he agreed and followed his companion deeper within the sewers.

* * *

A pair of purple eyes was staring intently to the pair of red ones. Saffron and the warrior, Renia was having a staring contest while Cathrine and the minstrel, Miu stood on the side. It was like that since the two came in the room (which was thirty minutes ago). The two continue to stare until Renia blinked. Saffron then stood up and cheered, "I won! Ha ha ha! I did it!"

"No fair!" Renia cried, "I had something in my eye!"

"You still blinked." Saffron said calmly before holding out her hand to the warrior, "It still was a great round, though. How about being on my team?"

Renia stared at the hand and then back at the girl, "You're serious?"

Saffron nodded and added, "Cathrine put in a good word about you both and I think with the four of us together, we will have lots of fun and have great adventures."

Miu clapped her hands in delight, "That would be wonderful…oh dear."

"What's wrong, sis?" Renia asked.

"We don't know what her name is or what our first job is."

Saffron grinned, "My name's Saffron Ryudo and our job is to defeat the Wight Knight!"

"Hey, listen! Hey, listen! Hey, listen!"

The girl groaned as a certain faire was calling her right in her ears (and no, it is not Navi). It was early next morning when the faire decided to give Saffron her wake up call. Saffron, on the other hand, wanted to sleep most of the day. Although King Schott wanted the job done as quickly as possible, Saffron didn't see the urgency of the situation as her brain was not completely in gear. She mumbled something to Stella who told her to speak loudly. Saffron said clearly, "I'm trying to sleep, dammit."

"Who are you are you talking to, dear?" Miu mumbled as she stirred from her sleep.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." the wingless celestrian replied and sat up. The desire for sleep was growing but the faire was not letting her have five more minutes rest. Stella said to her that her team were not ready to fight the Wight Knight and they need to be trained and need stronger weapons. "Do you understand?" Stella asked, "You have to get stronger and overthrow your opponents without any-hey!"

In the middle of Stella's speech, Saffron flopped back on her bed and pulled her pillow over ear, telling her, "I already know all that. We train when everyone's fully awake."

"When is that?"

"Later."

Stella pushed the wingless celestrian out of her bed and said, "Get out of bed before I use my secret weapon."

The girl groaned and got up from the floor thinking, _'Damn you Stella. You're becoming just like Aquila!'_

* * *

Renia looked at the Rapier that Saffron brought her. She like the weapon but felt bad about someone using their money to buy it for her. Saffron saw the glumness in her friend's face and pouted, "You don't like it."

"Eh?" Renia cried, "I do like it! I appreciate it but…are you sure you want to spend your money on us?"

Her leader nodded, saying that she collects money from beating monsters and selling stuff that are not necessary and that her team needs stronger weapons if they are going to defeat the Wight Knight. Cathrine looked at her new Wizard Wand, "I feel a little more powerful now. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Saffron replied, "Now…let's go and see what's for break-"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING TO EAT UNTIL I SEE ALL FOUR OF YOU SWEATING FROM FIGHTING~!"

Miu, Cathrine and Renia looked at the leader as for some strange reason; she crouched and clutched her head. Miu asked Saffron, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Saffron whimpered. She was lying. The real reason she was clutching her head is because Stella yelled straight in her ears, "D-Dammit…that was loud!"

Miu looked thoughtful. She then suggested that they should train each day from dawn to sunset with two breaks. The other three agreed and set off to begin their first day of training.

* * *

"Man~!" Saffron groaned as she flopped on the grass, "I'm beat!"

Stella floated out of the girl's bag and said, "Twenty monsters in one day, now that's what I call a monster killing machine."

"Well that's how much determination I have when it comes to eating food." Saffron replied along with the growl from her stomach. The wingless celestrian then noticed the orange sky, "It's sunset now…" the girl then sat up, "…and we're pretty far from town. I'd say we head back."

"Are you sure?" Stella asked, worried about the current look Saffron's face was giving, "You look in pain."

Saffron cursed under her breath. She didn't want to admit it but while Stella was asleep the four was heading to Stornway for a break, Saffron got tired and decided to rest while the others go on ahead. Just as soon as her team was out of sight, a bunch of monster ambushed her! She managed to defeat all of them but one of the monsters manages to cut her leg, making it hard for to walk…let alone stand. She told Stella this and as expected, Stella began to rant on about overdoing things. Saffron huffed in annoyance. _'Damn,'_ she thought, _'At this rate, I may never get home. I might as well walk home.'_

"Excuse me," a voice broke into her voice, "are you alright?"

The girl looked at the owner who was in fact a young boy. He looked about her age and was a few centimetres taller than her. He was in a black cloak so it was hard to see his face and the clothing but the girl could see he had white skin. The two teens stared at each other until the boy asked again, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Saffron asked then shook her head out of the trance, "M- My leg has been cut by one of the monsters in this area and well…as you can see…I can't walk."

The boy laughed while Saffron blushed. The boy the then smiled and kneeled to the girl's level, "Where are you heading, miss?"

Saffron pointed at Stornway, "That town over there… that is where my friends are. Just drop me at the inn and I will be fine from there."

The boy understood and smiled.

* * *

Cathrine looked out at the dark sky with a worried look on her face. Just a while ago, she, Renia, Miu and Saffron finished training for the day and since Saffron was tired, she told them to go without her and she will catch up. That was the last time anyone saw Saffron. The mage sighed, catching Patty's attention. "What's wrong, honey?"

"It's Saffron," Cathrine replied, "I'm worried about her. We left her alone out there."

Patty patted the brunette's back. "Don't worry," she said reassuringly, "I'm sure she's doing just fine."

Cathrine was going to ask the woman how she knows when she heard a familiar voice. It was Saffron's! "Put me down, you idiot!" Saffron's voice yelled.

Cathrine then heard a boy's voice chuckling and saying, "My, my, what a feisty little maiden you are."

"What was that? You wanna die, buddy?"

The blue haired woman laughed heartily, "See? She's alright."

As if on cue, the door opened showing a young cloaked figure carrying Saffron bridal style. Renia walked into the room. When the warrior saw the two, she whistled. "Finally got a man, eh?" she asked Saffron.

The black haired minstrel shook her head and blushed, "T-This guy is just an idiot who refuses to give me a piggyback."

Miu the entered the room and conducted the situation at first glance. The woman then said sweetly, "Thank you for bringing our lil' Saffy safe from harm. We were so worried."

"No problem," the boy replied, "Now…is there a room available? This girl has cut her leg and she's need to lay down while I-"

"_I_ will heal the cut!" Saffron interrupted, "I don't trust that you wouldn't do anything funny."

With that, the boy carried Saffron to her room and placed her on her bed before leaving without saying another word.

* * *

Aquila was wondering through the town of Stornway with a black cloak covering his form. He does know that no one can see him but he did not want a certain female to recognise him. After the beams attacked the Observatory and Saffron's untimely departure, Aquila flew from his home to get Saffron back. He was scared about what might happen to her and how she might end up just like _him_. "Where are you?" he muttered looked around the almost empty town. He then jolted when he felt a powerful yet familiar presence. It came from the inn and the man noticed a piece of white silk floating from an open window. _'She must be in there.'_ the bald man thought. He spread his white wings and flew to the window. He looked inside and there she was; his young apprentice. She was in bed, sleeping peacefully. Aquila walked closer to the girl. She was curled into a little ball with her hands curled up into loose fists and placed by her face. The quilts were pulled up to just under her nose and she was breathing gently. Aquila smiled at his sleeping apprentice. "She's so cute." he whispered to himself. The girl then shivered making her mentor frown, "She's cold? Just what is she wearing in this weat-mmp!"

Aquila covered his nose and shot of the window and into the sky as fast as he can!

Saffron groggily opened her eyes after hearing a familiar voice and flapping of wings. She sat up and found that her quilts have been pulled down to her thighs, showing her white tank top and blue knickers. There were also small droplets of blood on the floor that trailed to the window. "Pervert." the girl mumbled and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you! It's done! Next chapter coming up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: The game 'Dragon Quest 9', its plot and its characters belongs to the original owners. I just own the heroine- Saffron; the minstrel, Miu; the warrior, Renia, the cloaked boy and Ryan. Cathrine and Damon belongs to my good friend kittycatcathrine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter seven: The Wight Knight of Brigadoom

Saffron, Miu, Renia and Cathrine walked through the battlefield under the full moon. It has been four days since the four got together and formed a party and they were now strong enough to take on the Wight Knight. Saffron was now carrying a rapier and was wearing a leather dress, cotton trousers and her celestial boots; Miu had a leather whip and was wearing plain clothes, cotton trousers and sandals; Renia had a rapier and wore scale armour, a leather hat, cotton trousers and leather shoes and Cathrine had a Wizard staff and was wearing a Silk robe with cotton trousers and sandals. Stella was with them as a floating pink ball and she hissed, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." Saffron said, "According to the King, the Wight Knight only attacks at night and because of that, I'm pretty certain the Wight Knight will comes out tonight."

Renia turned to Saffron and asked, "Where did he say the Wight Knight's gonna be?"

"Loch Storn," her sister, Miu replied, "That's where he wants us to be."

The four finally came to Loch Storn. There was no one there. The moon was full, the stars were out and the air was clear. The four girls were confused. "Uh…" Renia asked nervously, "Did we take a wrong turn or something?"

Cathrine looked at her surroundings, "It could be, Saffron?"

The red eyed girl looked around. She wasn't completely sure. She was as confused as they were. "Um…" was all she could say, "We could be lost?"

"Could be?" Renia repeated.

"Then again, we might be at the right place the Wight Knight can't be bothered to show up." Saffron added with more confidence.

Miu chuckled darkly and growled, "That bastard better show up or else I'll hunt him down and eradicate him."

"Calm down sis," Renia said, "It's not like he's gonna show up soon."

Suddenly, a horse's whine was heard and the four look up at the top of the cliff. There, they saw a black armoured knight on his black horse. The horse jumped down from rock to rock until it was in front of the four. The girls stood their ground and Saffron stared at him sternly. "Are you the Wight Knight?" she asked.

"That is I," the Wight Knight replied seriously, "Where is my princess?"

"I'm sorry but you're princess is in another castle," Renia retorted. Saffron giggled at the reference.

"Really?" the knight questioned.

"No!" Renia snapped as if it was obvious.

The Wight Knight growled, "You should never play with my feelings."

Miu asked calmly, "Is that a threat?"

"If you don't get out of my way!" the knight warned. He took out what looked like a lance, "You will face the consequences."

The quartet battled against the Wight Knight. It was a tough challenge but they made it through with bruises on their bodies. The Wight Knight collapsed and said in a hoarse voice, "Why? Why has Mona forsaken me? Has our love faded over the years?"

The brunette mage asked, "Mona? Isn't the Princess' name's 'Simona'?"

Renia suggested, "Must have a screw loose."

The Wight Knight then perked up, "Excuse me, is what you said true?"

Saffron replied, "The princess name is Simona, not Mona."

"Oh," the knight said and then he lowered his head, "Woe is me. Now that you mention it, she wasn't wearing the necklace of Brigadoom."

Miu walked to him and kneeled, "Why don't you explain, dear?"

The Wight Knight did. He was deep sleep and when the earthquake happened, he woke up from some kind of prison. He had no memory at the time and was wondering around. When he saw the, princess memories of him and his lover, Princess Mona of Brigadoom returned to his head. He remembered that he and Mona were to be wedded but the knight was sent on a mission. "My apologises for the trouble I cause you four and the king. I must go there and apologise for this misunderstanding."

Stella hissed to Saffron, "Best talk him out of it, Saff. I bet it will make things worse."

"I agree," the half celestrian whispered.

The Wight Knight seemed to hear Stella as he said, "Makes things worse? I'm sure you are right, Miss Faire. Very well, can I ask you to explain the situation to the king and apologise on my behalf? Also, can you tell him that I promise not to attack his castle ever again?"

"Hold on!" Renia protested, "How can we tell if he's telling the truth?"

"It seems to me he's an honest man," Miu argued, "He must be a knight desperate to be back with his beloved."

Cathrine agreed, "He seems harmless."

"Oh, he seems harmless now but what about when we leave? He might be hatching a new plan of destruction." Renia said and turned to Saffron, "Saffron, you're the leader! What do you think?"

Saffron looked at the knight intently as if she was looking into his very soul. She then stated, "He's an innocent soul who made a mistake. Nothing more."

"But he attacked the castle and tried to kidnap a princess more than once!"

"His mind was so wrapped up in the past, he wasn't aware with the current surroundings." Saffron explained. Renia was still reluctant at first, however, the warrior then changed her mind about the Wight Knight and apologised before joining the other three to explain to King Schott about what happened…

* * *

"And you believed him?" King Schott bellowed at four girls. The angry king was sitting on his throne and Princess Simona was standing next to him. "That man cannot be trusted!" the king said in a stern voice, "I'm sure he going to go after my daughter again."

"Father," Simona exclaimed, "That's cruel! What if he is miles away from home? What did he ever do to you?"

"Hmph! For one; I never heard of Brigadoom, so that shows he's lying and for two; he can't be trusted!"

'_One; you said that already,'_ Saffron thought, _'Two; you didn't answer Simona's question.'_

"Listen you four," the king said, "Until you put a complete stop to this Wight Knight business, you can forget collecting any reward, understand?"

"Yes, your highness." Saffron and her team chorused before leaving the throne room. Just when they were going through the front entrance, Simona called, "Please Saffron! Wait!"

"Hm?" Saffron asked as she turned around, "Is something wrong, princess?"

"May you come to my room?" Simona requested, "There something I need to talk to you about privately."

The half-celestrian thought for a brief moment before sending her team off for a break. She then followed the princess to her room and asked, "So what's so private that I have to come for your room for?"

Simona sat on her chair next to a vanity. "I'm sorry for this sudden meeting," Simona explained, "But if father heard, he would surely interfere. You see…it's about Brigadoom."

Saffron was currently looking out of the window until she heard the last word. She whipped her head around and looked at the princess who said, "I've heard of it in a song my nana use to sing to me as a wee girl. She lives in Zere now. I'm sure she can be of use to you."

"Thank you for the helpful information." Saffron said.

"Please help the Wight Knight," Simona pleaded, "He's not as horrible as my father think he is, I just know it!"

Saffron left the castle where she met with Renia. The warrior asked, "What she say?"

"Apparently, the princess heard of Brigadoom when she was little and the nana lives in Zere now."

"So…what are we going to do?"

"We are going rest in the inn first. Then in the morning, we'll pack up some food and then leave for Zere."

The two walked to the inn where Miu and Cathrine were waiting for them. Renia explained what Saffron told her to the two. Miu looked thoughtful, "I think I've heard of Brigadoom when I was little. I heard that something terrible happened to it."

"Really?" Renia wondered, "Because I don't."

"You were too young to remember, dear."

"In any case," Cathrine said, "We should go to Zere and find this nana before any more trouble occurs."

The team agreed on the plan and had their dinner before having a bath and retiring to their bedrooms for the night.

* * *

"_Huh?" Saffron asked as she snapped her eyes open to see she was in the middle of nowhere. The confused girl looked around, hoping to find something that could help her identify her current whereabouts but all she could see is pitch black, "Where am I?"_

_Suddenly, she felt someone's presence and immediately turned around to see two angels with wings like Aquila. One was a woman with white wings and she was carrying something in her arms and other was a man had black wings and they both had their back towards Saffron. She wanted to talk to them and know where she is but something was holding her back and she felt afraid and yet…safe. 'What is going on?' she thought._

"_We can't stay here," the woman said to the man, "Our baby's in danger."_

"_Yes," the man said, "Our lil princess has been in the attention of that evil empire for quite a while. It's only a matter of time before they force us to give her away."_

"_They can't!"_

_Saffron just watched as the two adults talked to each other. Evil empire; give her away? Who and what are they talking about? She continued to watch them talk when the woman said, "What about him?"_

"_Who, that man?" the man asked._

_The woman nodded, "Remember, your friendship with him is very deep."_

'_Eh?' Saffron thought. Several images of a little girl with the two people and a few other people flashed into her mind and the last image was of a fearsome black dragon with its mouth open like it was going eat her!_

* * *

"Aiiieee!" Saffron screamed as she shot up from her bed. She looked around to find that she was back in her room in the inn and it was daylight. The half celestrian panted like she had been running around the world with all her might. She then used her hand to cover the tears that threatened to spill out her eyes, "…shit."

Suddenly, Renia burst in with the rest of the team and the inn's staff. "Saffron!" Renia cried, "We heard you scream. Are you alright?"

The leader didn't answer. She was too scared from the last image in her dream and the words were stuck in her mouth.

"Saffron," Erinn called with concern in her voice, "What's wrong?"

Saffron calmed down and said to her worried friends, "I-I'm okay. I just had a nightmare."

"Are you sure?" Cathrine whimpered, "You screamed like someone was going to kill you."

"I'm fine," Saffron replied and smiled now that her heart has calmed down, "I'll be with you in a few minutes. Just wait downstairs."

"Oh…okay."

When they left, Saffron slowly got out of her bed and stared at the mirror. Her reflection was the exactly the same as she was: messy, weak, exhausted and scared. "Shit," she mumbled as she got her clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Later that day, Renia, Saffron, Miu and Cathrine were walking to Zere. Renia looked her red eyed friend and said then said to her older sister, "I'm worried."

"Me too," Miu replied, "But can we do?"

"We have to do something!" Renia said and stole glance at Saffron, "She has been down since this morning and hasn't said anything! Can't you feel anything negative?"

Miu mad e grim look on her face. One of her abilities is to sense the emotions from people's hearts and the negative energy coming from Saffron's was almost unbearable. _'Any more sadness,'_ Miu thought, _'And she might have a major breakdown.'_

They came to Zere and talked to Simona's nana, Alanna. The elderly woman sang the song about the Right Knight. The only clue in the song that leads to Brigadoom is the part with the bird going north. The four thanked the woman for helping them and left the house. They then saw the Wight Knight and told him what they know about Brigadoom. The Knight thanked them and rode off. Renia put his hands behind her head, "So…what now?"

"Should we go back to King Schott?" Cathrine suggested, "I mean, the Wight Knight is going home now so he won't be a threat anymore, right?"

"What do you think, Saffron?" Miu asked. The leader stayed silent and she stared at the direction the Wight Knight went. She could sense something was wrong, "Saffron?"

"Something's not right," Saffron said, "Remember when the Wight Knight said that after the earthquake, he felt he was released from a prison."

"Yeah?"

"What if the person who trapped him in the first place is waiting for him at Brigadoom?"

The trio then knew what Saffron was saying: they might have lead the Wight Knight to a trap! "Let's go!" Renia cried before she and Cathrine ran out into the battlefield. Miu ran after them and looked back at Saffron who had a sad expression on his face. She asked her what was wrong and he was about to tell her but then told her that it's nothing for her to worry about before running after Renia and Cathrine, making the minstrel worried.

* * *

The quartet and the Wight Knight arrived at Brigadoom which actually a pile of ruins. Even though he was wearing a mask, his voice showed that the Wight Knight was clearly shocked at this state. "T-This can't be!" the Wight Knight said just above a whispered, "How can I be gone for so long that the kingdom has come to this state? What happened to the princess? Mona, Princess Mona!"

When the knight left, Stella appeared, "Is this Brigadoom? Wow, whoever did that must be a flapping giant."

Saffron whistled, "A giant, huh?"

"G-Giant?" Renia gulped.

"What's the matter," Saffron sniggered, "Scared?"

"W-What? Me!? Never!"

They went after the knight but lost him. Cathrine looked around and was about to give up when she saw Saffron's ears moving up and down, "Saffron, what with your ears?"

The girl didn't answer and suddenly ran off at a fast speed. Cathrine was confused at her cousin's actions and ran after her. "Renia, Miu, come on!"

Saffron ran through the underground corridors in superhuman speed and bounced off the damp walls. Something wasn't right. She felt it in her gut. Something told her that the Wight Knight was in big trouble and he may need help. She burst through the doors that lead to the throne and saw the knight standing in front of a woman with blue skin and red eyes. She chuckled in an evil way, "Where have you've been, my naughty boy?"

"Morag," the Wight Knight snarled, "I remember now. I remember that I was sent to defeat you."

"Hm, hm, hm," Morag chuckled, "But my love, it was _me_ who defeated _you_. I had you all to myself for a good two hundred years, my beloved Wight Knight."

"Enough," the Wight knight bellowed, "Where is Princess Mona?"

He took his sword and charged to attack but the witch fired a beamed from her eyes. "Oh no!" Cathrine shrieked when she and the two sisters arrived.

"Arrrgh!" the knight growled as something pain went through his body.

"Ha ha ha," the evil witch laughed, "The earthquake may have freed you from your previous prison but you can never run away from me. We'll be in eternal darkness together…forever."

"Hold it right there," Renia bellowed.

"Hm?" Morag said and looked at the four, "What are you mortals doing here?"

"I don't know what you're planning," the purple eyed warrior said, "But you won't get away with it!"

'_That's pretty damn cliché.'_ Saffron thought. But she was right; they weren't going to stand by and let this evil woman accomplish her goal.

The woman said, "You are all fools, can you not feel the power of the curse I put on my wee darling?"

A menacing grin painted itself on Saffron's face as she walked towards Morag, "Yeah. It's powerful but…it's not powerful against me."

'_Saffron,'_ Cathrine thought with a panicked look on his face, _'What in the name of slime are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed!'_

"Heh, you sure are full of yourself." Morag said.

Saffron continued to walk until she was between the Wight Knight and Morag, "That's mainly because you're weak."

"What?"

Saffron grinned. She didn't know why but she felt that Morag's power was weaker against her own. She first thought it might be the training but dismissed the thought. She told the witch that she is so weak that she isn't much of a challenge. That got Morag so livid that fired a beamed at Saffron and got a directed hit. The witch smiled, thinking that she killed the girl who was foolish enough to go against her but what's this? The girl was smirking and mouthed the word, _"Pathetic."_

With that the curse went away leaving no damage. Morag was shocked, "W-What? H…How?"

Saffron smirked, showing a fang, "As I said before, you may be powerful but not against me. Oi!"

"Y-Yes! Cathrine squeaked, surprised at her leader's sudden boldness.

"Get ready to help me defeat this witch. She's not much of a challenge."

The minstrel was right. After a few minutes, Morag was defeated. Even though she was defeated, Morag laughing; laughing at the fact that Mona in no longer just like the kingdom of Brigadoom and the Wight Knight will walk into eternal despair. Morag disappeared. The Wight Knight was released from his spell. He collapsed, "N-No. It can't be."

Saffron, Renia Miu and Cathrine looked down on the Wight Knight with sad faces. The Wight Knight finally defeated the witch and got home…but alas, his Princess is no longer there to greet him; he was too late.

"You're not too late." a loud voice said.

The Knight turned around to see a familiar looking woman in a white dress and a beautiful necklace which he immediately recognised, "That necklace…!" the woman walked towards the shocked knight who stammered, "P-Princess…Mona…why are you…a-aren't you…?"

The woman shook her head and replied, "I made I promise to you. I vowed that I will wait for your return no matter how long it took?"

"She's a zombie?" Renia hissed and Cathrine hushed her before looking back at the 'romantic' scene front of her.

The woman smiled gracefully and reached out her hand, "My beloved Right Knight, take my hand and let us dance as man and wife."

The Wight Knight took her hand and the two waltz around the throne room. The team and Stella watched. Cathrine sighed dreamily. "Just when the Wight Knight was about to fall into eternal despair, his long-lost love came in the purest white and brought him out the darkness and into the light," she whispered, "How romantic."

Saffron made a short 'Pfft!' noise before looking away from the couple, "I beg to differ."

"What? Why?"

Saffron looked at her friends, "That woman isn't Mona, it's Simona."

"Really?" Renia asked. She looked at the beautiful woman and looked backed at Saffron, "How can you tell?"

Saffron explained. From the time King Schott sent her to after they defeated Morag, little bits of information fit together to make one logical explanation; Brigadoom was a kingdom and within that kingdom were two lovebirds; Princess Mona and the Right Knight. When they were betrothed, the Right Knight was sent to defeat Morag and he promised Mona that they will wed when he returned. However, since Morag defeated the Right Knight and held him prisoner, he never returned to his beloved and something happened to the kingdom of Brigadoom crumbled to make it into the ruins it is now. "I don't really know what happened to Mona," Saffron finished, "But I somehow get the feeling that Princess Mona and Princess Simona are strongly connected."

The Wight Knight and Simona finished dancing and the knight then glowed and floated up to the air. "Thank you," he said to Simona, "Even though you are not my Princess, you saved me from eternal despair."

"I knew you're not evil!" Simona cheered with happiness, "I knew it since the first time I saw you."

"It's not surprising that you, who inherited Mona's memories, would feel so…"

Simona then knew what that meant, "I'm Mona's-"

The knight nodded and turned to Saffron and her team, "I thank you girls for all you have done. I only have appreciation."

With that, the Wight Knight disappeared within a blinding flash. Renia walked to Simona. "It was kinda surprising you would show up, Princess."

"I'm sorry," Simona replied, "I knew you could handle but something was egging me to go to Brigadoom before it was too late… it was weird; when I danced with the Right Knight, I heard a woman's voice saying 'thank you'."

Saffron smiled, _'I knew it.'_

* * *

"Puwaaah!" Saffron gasped when she finished drinking from her mug. She looked at the woman behind the counter from her table, waved her mug in the air and shouted, "Patty~! Another round please~!"

Patty chuckled and turned to Renia, "Is she always like this?"

"Nah! She only does it if it's worth celebrating." Renia and looked back at her friends. After telling the king what happened, he felt sympathy for the Wight Knight and considered the Wight Knight Case closed. He has also given the four a reward but that wasn't the reason Saffron was celebrating. She was celebrating because of the amount of Benevolessence they collected. (Stella says it was loads!) Cathrine was talking to Erinn while Miu was telling a poem about their quest. In the back of Saffron's befuddled mind, she was worried about the celestrians and the Observatory. She have to get back…even if it means telling her team the truth.

* * *

**That's finished! Chapter 8 is next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This pun came up in my head just when I started this chapter (and it's pretty old)**

**Disclaimer: The game 'Dragon Quest 9', its plot and its characters belongs to the original owners. I just own the heroine- Saffron; the minstrel, Miu and the warrior, Renia. Cathrine belongs to my good friend kittycatcathrine!**

**Have fun~!**

* * *

Chapter eight: Welcome to 'coughing' well

The red-eyed girl looked ahead to see a town. "Is that it?" she wondered aloud. Earlier this morning, Saffron went to the Starflight Express. As soon as she entered, the train jolted, signifying that Stella's theory was correct and she need to collect some more Benevolessences in order for it to be up and running. As she recall, King Schott did mention something about a town northeast from Stornway that she and the others could check out.

"Ugh," Renia groaned as she still hasn't recovered from the fight with three leafy larrikins, "Wait up, Saff! We don't have as much stamina as you."

"Sorry," the leader said and pointed at the town, "Look, the town is not far. It's just down the road."

Miu came up the hill and finally Cathrine. They looked at the town with wonder and Miu asked, "Is this Coffinwell?"

"Should be," Saffron shrugged, "let's check it out."

The four girls walked to the town saw a sickly-looking man at the gate. He told them that Coffinwell is cursed and that they should turn back. However, the girls took no heed on his warning and walked in.

* * *

"As you can see," Laria, Mayor of Coffinwell explained to the four, "My town and my people are in great peril. You see, we've been hit by a curse and everybody is sick. As mayor, it's my duty to save my people however…I haven't got the foggiest idea what these manuscripts say."

Saffron asked, "Is there anyone in town who can translate it for you?"

"Well yes but…" Mayor Laria trailed off and mumbled something along the lines of, "I don't want to see his face again."

He then looked at the team and an idea sprang to his mind, "Hey! Could you guys do me a favour? Can you go and see Dr. Phlegming and see how he is doing with translating those manuscripts?"

Cathrine meekly held up her hand, "Excuse me but…who Phlegming?"

Laria said, "He's an archaeologist and my… son-in-law." He said the last sentence with regret. He told the girls that Dr. Phlegming currently lives in a house on the left side of the mansion. They left the mansion and walked to the house. Renia knocked on the door and turned to the others. "What do you think about Dr. Phlegm- something?" she asked curiously.

"He seems nice." Miu replied.

"Sound like a nerd." Saffron added.

"I don't know…" Cathrine mumbled.

At that moment, the door opened to see a bubbly looking young woman with sea green hair and a bright pink bow on the top. She blinked twice and then smiled, "Why hello there! How may I help you?"

Renia was shocked at the woman's appearance at first but then she smiled nervously, "Um…hi. The mayor sent us to see Dr. Phlegming. Is he here?"

"You mean my husband?" asked the woman before squealing, "Eek! I feel silly calling that!" The woman then suddenly stopped squealing and said, "I'm sorry about that. I tend to get giddy of that name. My name is Catarrhina. As for Dr. Phlegming, he's currently in his study. I'll show you there."

The woman walked out the door and down the stairs. Saffron, Miu, Renia and Cathrine just stood there. After processing what they saw, Miu asked her team with a sweet smile, "Isn't she sweet?"

Cathrine smile and nodded but Renia had a stunned expression on her face. "A newlywed?" she muttered.

"Most likely." the wingless celestrian muttered with the same expression as her warrior friend. (A/N: they are stunned by the woman's squealing at the name 'husband') They followed the woman a door below the mansion. Upon arriving they heard Catarrhina mumbling before getting into a small coughing fit, "I can't believe dad sent a group of travellers to check on Phlegming. Is he really that hard to talk to?" she then turned to see them, "Oh! That was quick. Phlegming is in here."

The green haired woman knocked on the door and a male voice answered, "Catarrhina? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to bother you Phlegmy," Catarrhina called and coughed a few times, "But you have visitors. They were sent by the mayor to check on those manuscripts."

The male voice then groaned, "I have a million and one things to do right now and I'm very busy. But…I guess having a messenger won't be a problem. Come in."

The door unlocked and opened. Catarrhina walked in. Saffron turned to the three. "Are you guys alright with staying here while I'll talk to this guy."

Miu and Cathrine nodded and went to do some shopping while Renia stayed. The warrior and the minstrel walked through the door. The room was small in size. It was also small in space and that was mainly because of the books and paper resting on the floor. Saffron looked around and saw a man sitting on a stool. He had reddish brown hair tied into a loose ponytail; he wore a white coat over his green and black top and was wearing square-rimmed glasses. His blue eyes seemed to be glued to the book laying on the table in front until Catarrhina closed the door. He looked up to the three females and said, "Okay. So tell me, what does the mayor want?"

Catarrhina said quietly, "Um, Phlegmy? You forgot something."

"What would that be?" asked the man.

"You forgot to introduce yourself, silly!"

The man huffed, "Introductions are nothing more than silly time-keeping things if you ask me…fine! My name is Dr. Phlegming and I'm a archaeologist and I like studying rocks, ruins and the-like."

Saffron said, "My name is Saffron."

"And I'm Renia," Renia told him.

"Saffron and Renia," Dr. Phlegming repeated, "I'll try and remember that, doubt I'll be successful though."

Renia's left eyebrow twitched. _'You mean to tell me,'_ she thought, _'that a pretty young girl like her married a guy like this?! It's broad daylight, it's a beautiful day and his wife is at home alone and yet this… man coops himself in his study!'_

"Well," Dr. Phlegming demanded, "Spill it."

'_Ugh! He's rude!'_ Saffron thought, "The mayor wanted me to see how you were doing with translating those manuscripts."

Dr. Phlegming pushed the bridge of his glasses up his nose, "Well…I've found about something about the curse."

"Oh Phlegmy!" Catarrhina cheered, "I knew you could do it."

"Apparently, this curse hit this town a hundred years ago when a group of people decided to explore the ruins it resides in. The town's people sealed the curse away after that."

"And it somehow got out again?" Catarrhina asked.

"It could be that the recent earthquake broke the seal and made a hole." the man recommended, "I could go to the ruins to investigate but the monster report is very heavy and I can't afford to get hurt."

Saffron and Renia left and told the other two before telling Laria. The mayor requested them to be Dr. Phlegming's bodyguards for the time-being and gave them the key to the ruins. After they reported to Dr. Phlegming and gave him the key, he said, "So, the mayor has roped you four to be my bodyguards, has he? Well, we better get going then. Don't want to make him think I'm all talk and no action."

Catarrhina said meekly, "U-Um… I don't think that's it, Phlegmy…"

But Phlegming won't stop to here the possible reasons and set off in a rush. Renia asked to no-one in particular, "Why are we helping this guy again?"

Saffron bluntly replied with, "No idea. Let's just hope it's worth it."

"_COUGH! COUGH!"_

Cathrine turned to Catarrhina who got into another coughing fit and went to her aid by handing her a bottle of water, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," Catarrhina said a bit weakly, "The place is just stuffy."

Miu said, "Oh dear, maybe you should go for a walk then have a nap. We'll take care of your husband."

The wife thanked them and left the room. The team then got their new weapons and armour before going after Dr. Phlegming.

* * *

After running into a few monsters, they got to the ruins and as Phlegming suggested, the earthquake made a hole for the curse to escape and Renia can't help but notice the foul smell emerging from the hole. "Ewww." she said and covered her nose with her arm, "It reeks in here. I mean, I smelt a lot of bad stuff but this is the worst!"

"Too bad we have to go in there." Saffron replied, "The sooner we get this done, the better."

When the group got in, they saw a tightly sealed door. "Crap," Dr. Phlegming muttered, "There's no keyhole. How on Earth are we gonna open it?"

Cathrine stared at the puzzled man until she felt something icy cold. It was a blue glass orb glued to the door and next it was a red one. She then looked behind her to see a pair of mirrors. Miu looked at Cathrine and asked, "What's wrong, Cathrine?"

"I think…I think I know how to open it." Cathrine replied with a serious face.

"How?" Renia joined.

"Look at those mirrors. Maybe we can use them to reflect light to these orbs."

"But the sun is outside!" Phlegming pointed out, "How are we supposed to get light?" to answer his question, a red beam of light bounced off from one of the mirrors and land on the red orb, nearly burning the archaeologist's backside in the process, "What the-!?"

The group turned to the mirror to see Saffron coming from behind the wall. "You should have seen it you guys!" she exclaimed as she ran to them, "There was this red sage and I press the button and a red beam of light shot out the button like whoosh and kept on bouncing of the mirrors. It was so fast; it was hard to keep up."

"Saffron?" the warrior exclaimed in shock. She looked at the previous spot where Saffron was and it was empty. Renia then pointed at Saffron, "Y-You! Where were you? You w-was right here with us a few moments ago."

The leader laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, I was with you guys but then I saw a Metal Slime, chased after it and before I knew it, I was lost and next the red sage."

"HEY YOU!" Phlegming screamed, "YOU ALMOST BURNT MY BUTT!"

Saffron made a vacant look, "Who cares?"

"I DO!"

Saffron sighed and told her group that there is also a blue sage and the light from it will help them open the door. They tried her theory and it was correct: the mirrors direct the blue beam to the blue orb and the door opened.

"There it is. The seal." Dr. Phlegming cheered as the five stood in front of a broken jar, "and just as I thought; the recent earth broke the seal. Lucky for us, the drawing is still there so fixing the seal wouldn't be a problem for a top archaeologist like me."

'_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop boasting already.'_ Saffron thought with and irritated sigh but it wasn't the archaeologist that was a bother; it was the stench from before. First time it was weak, now however, it was too strong for Saffron handle which is why she is using her arm to prevent the smell coming in to her nose. What's weird is that none of the others can smell it the way she smells it. _'It's weird…'_ Saffron thought, _'First, my speed increase… and now my scent have gone sharper as well. What's happening to me?'_

The archaeologist picked up the broken pieces and got out his 'super-glue' and that was when a pink ghastly-looking monster appeared out of thin air. He had three eyes and green smoke was coming out of his mouth. He looked at Phlegming and sneered, "Trying to get me back into that tiny jar, I see. Well not this time 'cause I'm the Ragin' Contagion!"

"Good heavens, so this is the one who cause the town's people to be sick." Phlegming gasped. He then turned to his bodyguards, "You four! Don't just stand there! Keep this guy busy while I do my job."

"Why?" Renia asked blankly, "Do we have a choice?"

Saffron couldn't take the smell anymore and yelled, "Oh sure! Let the guy stink up the place and kill us all!"

"Hey!" Renia snapped, "I never suggested that!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

The Ragin' Contagion was tired of being ignored. "Don't ignore me!" he cried and exhaled his sordid breathe onto the four. It was the wrong thing to do since it got Saffron seething mad. She looked up at her opponent with a look so fierce, it even intimidated Phlegming. "You dare breathe on me?" she growled before shouting, "You _DARE_ breathe on me?!"

The Ragin' Contagion scoffed at her, "Ha! You are _way_ ahead of yourself if you think you can defeat me!"

However, he had second thoughts when he saw that she had a look of a monster instead. The red eyed girl grinned manically and shouted, "Alright! You asked for it, you bastard!"

She leapt up into the air and with superhuman speed; she landed few devastating blows on the creature. Renia just whistled, "That's nasty."

"It just shows that you shouldn't piss Saffron off," Miu added while Cathrine looked shocked and scared. After that, the other three joined in defeated the creature. Phlegming fixed the pot and managed to get the monster back inside the pot. He then decided to explore the ruins some more before coming home. None of them argued and the four of them went home.

* * *

The four girls were walking through the open field when something occurred to Cathrine. "Hey Saffron," she asked to the red eyed girl, "You never told us where you're from."

"Yeah!" joined Renia.

"Now that they mentioned it," Stella said in the celestrian's head, "I haven't met you before. Where are you from anyway?"

Saffron throat went dry and her mind went blank. She was expecting this but not so soon! Her brain racked up for possible solutions. She remembers all of the towns and villages by heart but if even if she did lie and randomly pick a town or village, her team will find out eventually and might cause problems. Considering this, Saffron told her team with a smile, "I'm merely a wanderer."

"How cool," Renia cheered, "How many places have you visited?"

"Many."

"What would you recommend the most?"

"I…can't say."

"Why?" Renia cried with excitement. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turn to see her older sister smiling, "Miu?"

Miu continue to smile as she said, "Renia dear, please. I fear that you might be scaring Saffron with your outbursts."

"Oh…sorry."

Saffron shook her head saying it was fine. The fight with the Ragin' Contagion drain all the energy and her friends yelling boosted up enough energy to last the rest of the walk.

* * *

"Hm?"

Cathrine turned to see the purple-eyed warrior looking up at Catarrhina's house. Her face was stern and her brows made an upside down arch. "What's wrong, Renia?" she asked.

Renia did not answer. She just kept staring at the house and muttered, "I've a bad feeling 'bout this."

"Huh?"

"Get Saffron and my sister to Catarrhina's house!"

"Huh?"

"Hurry!" Renia yelled as he hastily ran up the stairs to Catarrhina's house. He burst in the room to see the young woman sleeping in her bed. The girl gulped. He slowly walked to her unconscious figure. She said quietly, "Hey."

Catarrhina did not open her eyes and did not move an inch. Renia said a little louder, "Catarrhina. Wake up."

The woman still didn't move. Now that she looked at her better, her skin was pale than before. Was it because the lack of warmth? No…it was something else. She didn't seem to be breathing. "No…" the warrior gasped, "it…can't be…is she…"

Saffron was about to pay the innkeeper when she looked at the direction where the mage was. She could tell that something was wrong by the wide panicked eyes and deep breathes. Saffron asked Cathrine, "What's wrong?"

"Renia…hurry…Catarrhina…emergency." Cathrine panted.

Miu looked at her teammate and asked, "What are you trying to say?"

"Renia wants you guys to hurry to Catarrhina's house." The brunette said clearly, "I don't know why but it sounds like an emergency."

"Wha-"

"_SAFFRON!"_

That was Renia! Without a second thought, Saffron rushed up the stairs to see her purple-eyed friend with the same panicked look Cathrine wore. When she asked what the matter was, the warrior almost screamed, "It's Catarrhina! I-I think something's wrong! She's kinda pale…and she's not breathing!"

'_What?'_ Saffron thought. She jumped from the roof of the inn and landed on the rail on the other side of the gap. She got off the rail and ran into Catarrhina's house and burst inside, "What happened?!"

"It's Catarrhina!" Renia replied, "She's not breathing."

Saffron walked to Catarrhina and touched her arm. It was as cold as ice. She leaned on Catarrhina's chest and got back up. Saffron shook her head sadly. Miu and Cathrine entered the scene and the look on the face of their teammates told them what happened. "Catarrhina," Phlegming's voice called from outside, "I'm home but I'm going back out after collecting some manuscripts." when he entered the house, he was quite surprised to see Catarrhina in bed, "Catarrhina? You're a bit quiet." He ran to her side and tried to wake her up.

No avail.

Catarrhina…was no longer alive.

When the archaeologist realised this, tears fell from his eyes. "No!" he sobbed, "The Contagion couldn't have taken you! Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I've could have work harder…faster. I could have saved you…" The tears in his eyes spilled out of his eyes rapidly and he screamed, "Catarrhina!"

* * *

**That's that done. Next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine~!**

**Disclaimer: The game 'Dragon Quest 9', its plot and its characters belongs to the original owners. I just own the heroine- Saffron; the minstrel, Miu and the warrior, Renia. Cathrine belongs to my good friend kittycatcathrine.**

* * *

Chapter nine: Back to the Observatory

Saffron's black hair flew in the gentle wind as her sad eyes looked down on a new grave. Catarrhina's death yesterday spread throughout the town and everyone attended to the woman funeral today. Everyone…except her husband. Saffron couldn't understand why the guy could not attend his wife's funeral. Sure, he could be upset over Catarrhina's passing, however in Saffron's mind; that was no excuse why he could not attend her funeral. In her mind, she wondered, _'Catarrhina…was you really happy with the man who didn't have time for you? Who didn't show up at your own funeral?'_

"Hey," Renia called as she walked up from behind, "Mayor Laria is not in the right state of mind right now so he said that we should meet him later this evening."

Saffron nodded in acknowledgement but said nothing. Renia knew that her friend wretched. She gently placed a hand on Saffron's shoulder, "Saff, you okay?"

The leader shook her head and replied, "I…I just can't seem to understand why would Phlegming skip his own wife's funeral."

"Neither of us do, sweetie." Miu joined in, "But what done is done, you can't change the past."

Saffron looked at her hand. Anger was coursing throughout her body and the thought of slapping Phlegming's face made her blood boil with anticipation. Stella appeared and said, "We won't get back to the Observatory like this! We have to get something sorted A.S.A.P!"

"There's nothing we can do right now, Stella" Saffron replied harshly and glared at the tiny girl.

The faire squeaked and hid inside Saffron's bag. "N-No need to get mad." she stuttered.

The girl sighed. She was too angry and was losing her focus. Furthermore, she was about to take the anger out on her friends. She muttered an apology and without saying another word, she went to bed.

* * *

'_It's so…warm.' was the first thing her mind said. Suddenly, all the anger from before vanished and was replaced with warmth and peace. Saffron opened her eyes to find herself in a field of white flowers under a sparkly night sky and a bright full moon, "Where am I now?"_

_Then, she heard a little girl cry, "Charlie~! Wait up!"_

"_Come and get me, haha!"_

_A little boy in black cloak and a girl in a white dress were seen running up the hill. Saffron panicked and ran behind the trunk of an oak tree. She then peeked to see the small children sitting underneath the shade made crowns out of various flowers. She also saw that on the little girl's hair was black like hers and on her back was a pair of pure white wings. The boy's hair was covered with the hood and had no wings. 'Who are they?' Saffron wondered._

_The boy looked at the little girl and asked, "Hey, do you really have to go?"_

_The little girl nodded and replied, "Mummy and daddy said that if I stayed, I would be in danger."_

"_But why?"_

"_I don't know…and…I don't want to leave."_

_At that point, Saffron's heart felt heavy and she could feel the sadness in the girl's voice. The pain she felt was very familiar to her just this scene before her. The boy placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm sure we can see each other again."_

_The black hair flew as the girl shook her head, "No we won't. I overheard my mum and dad, I heard them say once we're out of this world, we…"_

"…_can never return." Saffron whispered. She suddenly felt sad and wanted to cry._

_The light faded into the darkness and Saffron lost consciousness._

* * *

When evening came, Saffron was the first to wake up. Her mind was no longer clouded with thoughts and her depression was gone. She looked outside the window and saw the dark sky. _'Maybe I can see the stars tonight,'_ she thought as she walked outside the inn. However, instead of looking at the stars, something else caught her eye. In front of Catarrhina's grave stood a ghost. A familiar looking ghost; with green hair with a pink bow on top…could it be? "Catarrhina?" Saffron called as she walked to the church.

Catarrhina turned to her and gave a happy smile, "Saffron! How delightful see you. As you can see, I haven't passed on yet because…of my Phlegmy."

Saffron chuckled at the nickname while thinking, _'She stills calls him that even when she's dead.'_ She stopped chuckling and asked what she needs to do. When she heard from Catarrhina that she needed to cheer up Phlegming, the girl thought as first that she was insane but after considering the kind soul she is, she accepted Catarrhina's request. The ghost told Saffron that the first thing to do was to get the guy out of his study. She told the minstrel the secret knock she used to use when she was alive. Saffron knocked the same way Catarrhina told her and from the other side of the door, Phlegming's voice called, "Catarrhina? Is that really you?"

The door then suddenly opened and Phlegming rushed out (scaring Saffron a teeny bit as she thought he was going to do something drastic.) The girl's eyes bulged as she saw that Dr. Phlegming was in a mess: tear-stained face; blood-shot eyes; shrivelled up attire and hair messier than usual. A pang of guilt came to Saffron's heart for what she thought of him earlier but she still hasn't forgiven him for skipping the funeral. Phlegming looked left, then right and then at Saffron. "W-Was that you knocking like that?"  
Saffron nodded meekly.

"Of all the pranks you could do, why this one? Don't you EVER do that again!"

"Now hold on-" Saffron argued but was interrupted by a passing man.

"Oi, Phlegming." The man called, "I've something to tell you. Everyone wants to thank you for getting rid of that awful disease. Also, we're all worried about you so…yeah. Bye!"

The archaeologist looked at the man walking away with confusion in his eyes, "What in the…"

Catarrhina, who was watching the whole thing, said to Saffron and said, "Now, Saffron I need you to tell Phlegmy that I want him to visit all the people that were sick."

Saffron passed on the message and the man's eyes widened, "She said that? B…But I was so focussed on getting into my father-in-law's good books that I…I… Saffron, was it? I know what I did was unforgivable in many eyes…a-and I know the moment has somewhat passed but…"

Saffron crossed her arms, "Buuuut?"

"But can you show me the people who were sick with the disease?"

"Please, Saffron," Catarrhina urged, "This is exactly what he needs!"

The wingless celestrian sighed in frustration, "Fine! Follow me."

She led Phlegming to the small girl, the old man and the middle-aged woman (which had shown a little bit of Catarrhina's jealously when the woman offer Phlegming a kiss). After the visits, the three went back to his study. Phlegming hung his head in shame. "I finally understand how you felt Catarrhina," he mumbled, "I finally understand what you want me to do." He then turned to Saffron and said with a kind smile, "Thank you; for letting me see that the world is not all about studying and books."

Saffron laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head, "It was nothing really. If anything, you should thank your wife."

Phlegming nodded in agreement, "Yes."

Saffron said goodnight to Phlegming and went outside his study. When she closed the door, Catarrhina bowed to her and said, "Thank you. You have helped me achieved my greatest wish. You see, I always wanted Phlegmy to enjoy the outside world and be part of the community."

Saffron smiled, "Glad I could help."

Catarrhina's body started to glow and the woman floated up. It was time for her to go. Saffron said her last goodbyes to Catarrhina and she disappeared in a flash. After that, she went back to the inn and slept.

* * *

The next morning, Stella was shocked to see the Benevolessence Saffron had. "Where the flap did you get that?" the faire exclaimed.

Saffron moaned as she was trying to get some sleep, "I helped Catarrhina's soul go up to the heavens. I also change Phlegming's ways."

Seeing how the other girls were still asleep, Saffron got up and tiptoed to get her things before hurrying out of the inn without making much of a sound. Just when she thought she was not going to get caught, a voice said her name. It was Miu and she was dressed in a silk robe and sandals. "Where are you hurrying off to this early in the morning?"

"Oh, Miu!" Saffron squeaked, "Um…uh…I've got this errand to run and it's really important."

"Do you need any assistance?"

"No!" Saffron said immediately and covered her mouth. She knew that Miu was more than a doting woman, "I've just got an errand to do…I don't know when I'll be back but…hm?"

Miu gently placed a hand and giggled, "I know that you lied about being a traveller…however, I will not force you to tell the truth. You can tell us the truth any time you want."

Saffron smiled and nodded. With that, Saffron said goodbye to Miu and made her way to the Starflight Express.

* * *

"So, we meet again."

"Huh?" the girl stopped at the steps of the Starflight Express and looked over her shoulders to see the cloaked boy from before. He wore a kind smile on his face. The girl felt her cheeks heat up and squeaked, "Hello, what brings you here?"

"I'm making my journey home from Angel Falls. What about you?"

"I…I…" Saffron started. She didn't expect this at all. Back when he carried her to Stornway, she thought that was the last time they will ever meet but she was wrong. _'What I am supposed to say to a mortal when he can't see what I can see?!'_ she thought. She was running through different possibilities when she heard the boy chuckle. "W-What so funny?" the minstrel cried with a panic face.

"Rest assured," the boy said, "I know what you are doing?"

"Y-You do?"

The boy nodded, "I guess your friends don't know it, am I right?"

"Uh…well…"

When the boy laughed, Saffron swore that her heart increased its speed. The boy then pressed roger finger against his lips and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It will be our little secret, Saffron."

"Thank yo- hey! How on earth did you know my name?" Saffron cried. If she recall correctly, he only heard her nickname from Miu.

The cloaked boy just looked at her before sighing and shaking his head. He lowered his head so the girl in front of her could not see his face. "You really can't remember, huh?" he muttered.

"Eh?"

The boy then looked up at her with his kind smiled and said, "Don't worry…it will come back in due time. I must get going now, my team must be waiting. I'm sorry for holding you up."

"O-Oh," Saffron said, "N-Not at all. I'm happy to see you again. Thank you for before."

"No problem. See you later." the boy said and walked away

"Yeah… bye." Saffron said quietly and she waved at the departing figure. She then placed a hand over her heart. _'Why…does he look familiar?'_ she thought, _'And why does my heart feel warm? I'll find out later.'_

She was about to going in the train when she a female voice echoing. "He's not here either." said the voice. Saffron turned in time to see a ghost of woman walking toward Angel Falls and disappeared.

'_Who was that?'_ she wondered before shrugging and entering the Starflight Express.

When the celestrian went into the train, she made a 'WTF' face when she saw the faire bashing random buttons, "Um…Stella? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make this flapping train work!" Stella yelled. When she hit the right button the train was lifted from the ground. When she hit another right button the train was moving. "I did it! I truly did it!" After seeing Saffron's freaked out face, Stella cleared her throat, "Ahem! I-I mean of course I did it. I mean, I am the captain after all."

"Says the girl who was bashing random buttons a few seconds ago," Saffron remarked, earning a smack of the back of her head from the faire. The Starflight Express shot up into the sky and instead of the white clouds Saffron was familiar with, the duo was greeted with purple storm clouds. "This can't be good," Stella mumbled, "Hey! Look over there!"

Saffron looked where Stella was pointing at and her red eyes widened. In front of her was the Observatory and it was in a terrifying state. "Oh shit," the wingless celestrian muttered as the train went closer towards the Observatory.

* * *

The news of Saffron's return spread throughout the Observatory. Saffron was talking to some other apprentices when one of asked, "Who found you first?"

Saffron turned to the apprentice, "What do you mean?"

"Eh?" the apprentice asked, "Didn't you know? When you fell down, Aquila went down to find you."

"Huh?"

Another apprentice joined in by saying, "That's right. Even when the others said it was too dangerous, Aquila still went to look for you."

Saffron then asked the first celestrian what did he meant when he asked who found her first. That was when she learnt that someone else was looking for her and his search was longer than Aquila. Saffron asked who was it but unfortunately, no-one knew who or what the person was. That made the girl wonder. She was then summoned to Apus Major. She explained to Apus Major what happened in the world below. When she finished explaining, Apus Major said, "Such strange things. Saffron…as you may remember, our beloved Observatory was attacked by the mysterious beams and during that chaos, you, along with the precious Fyggs, were blown away from our reach. Many of our kind went down to search for both you and the Fyggs but alas, only you return. Although it is mostly sad news, we are relieved of your safe return. Go and offer a prayer to Yggdrasil."

"Yes sir," Saffron replied. She said goodbye to Stella and then headed up to the great tree. Although various parts of the Observatory were ruined, Yggdrasil, the Great World Tree, still remained its shape and colour. Saffron walked to the foot of the tree, got on her knees and closed her eyes…

* * *

'_Huh?' Saffron thought as she shot open her eyes. Instead of kneeling at the foot of the tree, she was floating high in the sky with the world below, 'What? Where the heck am I?'_

"_Look at these mortals," a deep voice growled from above. Saffron looked up to see clouds swirling around to its centre. The deep voice continued, "The sins have plagued the world. These mortals are not fit to inhabit my kingdom."_

"_Kingdom?" Saffron wondered._

"_From dust they came; to dust they will be."_

_Suddenly, a red beam shot out from the centre and flew to the land below. 'Crap!' Saffron cursed, 'I need to stop him!'_

_Before she could even move, a blue beam shot out of the clouds and collided with the red one and woman's voice said, "Please father! Don't not attack these people!"_

"_Why do you defy me?" the deep voice argued._

_Suddenly a bright light was glowing in the distance and the last thing Saffron heard was, "I must…I will protect these mortals."_

* * *

A pair of red eyes shot open as Saffron woke up from her dream. She looked behind her and to her disappointment, neither her wings nor halo have return. "Well this sucks." Saffron muttered and got up, "Maybe Yggdrasil doesn't have enough power to get me in my original state right now."

The wingless celestrian turned around and started to walk away from the tree when a familiar voice called to her. "Saffron, Celestrian and Guardian," it said, "The fact that you were able to get back to the Observatory without your wings and halo proves that fate has chosen you to do this important duty."

'_It's that voice!'_ Saffron thought.

"The cursed light from below has allowed the Fyggs to fall into mortal hands and I send you, Saffron; Celestrian and Guardian, to retrieve them."

"But where do I go?" Saffron called, "I don't know where to start!"

"I will light the way for you."

As she heard that, Saffron saw a vision. It was a small island and something was shining on that island. That was the next place fate wanted her to go. The voice then said, "Saffron; Celestrian and Guardian, may your journey bring you the truth."

'_The truth?'_ Saffron thought. She was going to ask but the voice was already gone. When, Apus Major arrived, the girl told him about her dream and the voice. He suggested it was the Almighty himself and that she must do what he asks. Saffron then went to the Starflight Express where Stella was mumbling to herself, saying something about a raise and someone called 'fatguts'. After a while, Saffron called, "Oi!"

"Oh hey Saffron!" Stella replied, quite surprised to see her, "I'm afraid I have to leave. I've got a very important errand to do."

"Me too," Saffron replied, walking towards the control panel, "Do you think you can land where that tree is?"

Stella looked at the screen, "You mean that blue tree over there?"

Saffron nodded.

"Sure."

With that, Stella and Saffron got the train working and set tracks to the island.

* * *

**Stay tuned for chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten~!**

**Disclaimer: The game 'Dragon Quest 9', its plot and its characters belongs to the original owners. I just own the heroine- Saffron; the minstrel, Miu; the warrior, Renia, the cloaked boy and Ryan. Cathrine and Damon belongs to my good friend kittycatcathrine**

* * *

Chapter ten: Alltrades Abbey

Renia yawned before looking at her older sister and friend. "I'm bored," she stated, "Hey Miu, where is Saffron?"

Miu just smiled and said nothing.

"C'mon, sis," the warrior groaned, "Cathrine's worried sick and she already thinking about the worse possibilities."

Again, Miu just smiled and replied with nothing before standing up and walking up the stairs. The sister groaned in frustration. It was been three days since Saffron's mysterious disappearance and so far, they are in Alltrades Abbey and still no sign of their leader. _'Where could she be?'_ Renia thought and she stood up and followed her sister, _'It wasn't like she could disappear in thin air! Maybe…she was murdered? That's right! That cloaked guy from before must have kidnapped her and killed her so we can never find the body! Why I oughta-'_

"What are you mumbling about?" a voice asked from behind, "Knowing it's probably about boys."

Renia's blood boiled at that statement and turned around to punch the person who had the nerve to insult her. However, all she punched was an empty space. The turquoise haired girl was confused! She swore there was a person standing behind her as she felt their presence. In addition to that, the voice sounded so close to her. Renia blinked, "W-Wha…?"

"Jeez, I guess you can't take jokes." the voice said from behind followed with a soft 'tap'. Renia quickly spun around so she can catch her insulter. Her purple eyes widened in shock when she found that the person in front of her was Saffron herself. At first, she was happy but then annoyed. "Where the hell were you?" Renia shouted, "Me, Miu and Cathrine was searching for you for three days! Do you know how worried we were?"

Saffron laughed nervously. "Sorry about that," she told her angry friend, "I had an errand to do and I didn't want to wake you guys so early in the morning so…"

"…you left us without writing a little note to say where you were or what you're doing!" Renia cried, "We travelled to Angel Falls, Stornway, Coffinwell and Alltrades Abbey, hoping to catch up with you. Did you even consider how we felt?"

Miu suddenly said with a stern voice, "Renia! That's enough."

"But sis-"

"Look at Saffron."

Renia obliged and gasped. Saffron who previously had a nervous smile on her face now had a face full of depression and regret. The warrior could also see the tears forming on the bottom of her eyes. A pang of guilt hit Renia's heart like a sharp arrow. She muttered an apology and Saffron apologised for leaving without telling.

When the three entered the building and walked to the inn, Saffron noticed Cathrine's dazed expression. She called the mage's name a few times and got response other than a dreamy sigh. It was when Saffron clapped her hands in the brunette's face she snapped awake. "H-Huh?" Cathrine squeaked and looked at Saffron, "Saffron, you're okay!"

The leader raised an eyebrow, "I called you a few times and you didn't answer."

"I didn't hear you."

"I was right in front of you. What were you thinking about?"

Cathrine looked flustered, "N-Nothing really. Just wondering where you were and all."

'_Hmm, that sounds rehearsed,'_ Saffron thought and grinned, "Was you _really_ thinking about me…or was it…a guy?" Saffron asked slyly. As she predicted, Cathrine's face became red and she started to whimper. _'Bingo!'_ the girl thought.

Renia also grinned and said, "Yeah. When we were looking for you, Cathrine was attack thugs and was rescued by a paladin. If I recall correctly, I think name was Daemon…Demon…Damsel."

"It's Damon!" Cathrine cried as the warrior and the minstrel sniggered at the last suggestion and the woman giggled. The mage puffed out her cheeks, "Oh! You guys are no help at all!"

Saffron smiled and ruffled Cathrine's hair, "Just kiddin'. I'm happy that you have found a man…all we need to do now is find Renia one."

"Hey!" Renia exclaimed, "What about you? What happened to Mr. tall, dark and mysterious."

"Meh. Not my type."

"Oh right, not your type. Is your type short, fat and stupid?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

With that, the four girls threw a small celebration for their reunion.

* * *

On the next day, Saffron explained to her team that back in her country, there were some golden fruits that was supposed to be sacrificed to the Almighty but due to the recent earthquake, the fruits were lost and she was sent to retrieve them or else her country is doomed. It was a lie of course but Cathrine and Renia fell for it (Saffron knows that Miu knows that she is lying but she doubt the woman going to say anything soon.)

The girls search everywhere for the golden fruits but there was no luck. Fortunately for them, they had a lead; apparently, a guy named Jack ate a fruit in a golden colour not too long ago. After that he took off somewhere and has not returned since. The four suspects it was a Fygg and was told that Jack might have gone to a place called 'Tower of Trades'. Saffron then suggested they should head to the tower tomorrow. They then went training until the sky was getting dark. As the team went to bed; Saffron went outside and sat on the roof. As usual, the sky was clear, the moon was full and the stars were out. The girl sighed and leaned on the roof with her eyes closed and hands behind her head, "I wonder how my family is doing. They must be really worried. Heh, I but they have police out looking for me," she then opened her eyes and looked the sky. Back in the real world, she had seen clear skies but the difference between the nights in the real world and this world is that the sky in this world looks so…beautiful. It was like looking at an everlasting sea of deep blue full of pure white crystals. The girl sighed and closed her eyes once again…

* * *

"_Wow!" a little girl exclaimed as ran through the fields and under the stars, "Look papa! There are a lot of crystals stuck in the sky."_

_The man with black wings behind her laughed cheerfully, "That's right my little princess. Don't run off too far now!"_

"_Okay~!"_

_The little girl continued to run through the field of white flowers until she saw a black figure in the distance. It was still and the bottom of the figure flew in the wind. The girl was afraid at first but soon, it changed into curiosity. The little girl hesitantly took a step towards the figure… then another…then another. Each step was slow and uncertain and before she knew it, she was in front of the mysterious figure. The black figure was in fact a black cloak standing on its own. The girl's big red eyes stared at the top as she was trying to see something through the darkness. Suddenly, a deep voice asked, "Do you want something, little girl?"_

"_Eek!" she squeaked and trembled in fear, "I-I'm sorry s-sir. It's j-just…"_

"_It's alright." the cloaked figure said, "You're Phillip's little girl, right?" The girl nodded. The cloaked man kneeled down to her level, "Did you know that me and your father go way back, even before you were born?"_

_The girl nodded her head again, "Are you… um…the man who likes the colour black?"_

_The man seemed to be taken back by the question but he soon chuckled and ruffled the little girl's black hair, "Yes. Yes, I am."_

_The man then stood up and reached up to the stars. The girl looked up to see a black gloved hand grabbing the brightest star. He then lowered his closed hand so the little girl got a close look at it. Then hand opened up to reveal a necklace with a blue heart shaped diamond. The little girl's eyes widened as she had never seen any jewellery that beautiful. "It's beautiful."_

"_And it's yours." The man told her and gave her the necklace._

"_Mine?"_

"_Yes. It's a gift for we might not see each other again and I know that this necklace will help you in the future."_

_With those words said, the man dissolve into black mist, leaving the girl confused. She clutched the necklace close to her chest before running back to her father. "Papa! Papa!" she exclaimed happily, "Look what your friend gave me!"_

* * *

Saffron slowly opened her eyes and sat up, "Whoever has the necklace now…must be really lucky."

As if on cue, a chuckle was heard and a voice said, "New worlds can bring up old memories."

Saffron looked down from the roof and saw the cloaked stranger. She sighed, "Okay, seriously, you're stalking me."

The boy laughed, "I'd like to think it as watching over you."

"Whatever, what do you want?"

The boy said nothing and smiled. Saffron groaned, "You're being like Miu now."

"That's good to hear." the stranger said.

'_Ugh!'_ Saffron thought, _'This guy's getting on my nerves. Stop stalking me!'_

The stranger stayed quiet and stated, "I'm not the guy who saved you or who you saw at the pass."

"Okay…wait, what?"

"It's true."

"Now that you mentioned it, you do sound a bit higher than the other guy. Plus it's kinda annoying. Who are-"

Then a tiny ringing of a bell was heard. The cloaked figured chuckled and bowed at the girl once again. "I guess this is the time of departure," he said, "But we will meet again; until next time, adieu!"

Suddenly the stranger jumped from top of the stairs! The panic kicked in as the wingless celestrian's eyes widened and stood up and said, "You idiot!" before leaping off the roof to try to catch the guy before he break his neck! She grabbed his covered hand only to find that there was nothing inside the cloak. She landed near the first step holding a cloak. "What was that about?" Saffron mumbled and went to the inn to get some sleep before sunrise.

* * *

On the next day, Renia was unusually cheerful and it wasn't because of the nice weather. She was also giggling the whole journey to Tower of Trades. Saffron was getting suspicious of the warrior's abnormal behaviour and tries to interrogate the answers out of her but Miu said that it was not worth it. Cathrine did not mind about her friend's cheeriness, she said it brightens up the day. After battling many monsters, they got to the top of the tower and Miu asked Saffron, "Feel anything strange?"

"Glad you asked." Saffron replied, "There seems to be an ominous aura coming from that door." the three looked at the door as their leader continued, "If Abbot Jack is there, then he might be in danger."

They then got their weapons and carefully went through the door. The four then saw a well-dressed elderly man performing some kind of ritual. He then noticed their presence and told them to leave and not to disturb the ceremony. After calling out to the pink horizon, a flash of light was seen and a black circle was formed around him. Saffron suddenly felt an evil presence and yelled, "Shit! We need to get him out of there and fast!"

Try as they might, they were too late as the dark circle surrounded the elderly man. "Yes…yes!" the man cheered, "I can feel the power coming onto me. More I need more!"

'_Not good,'_ Renia thought as she winced in pain, _'this newfound power of his is so overwhelming it hurts.'_

The circle then evaporated and in the man's place was a monster. The monster chuckled darkly. "Yes…" he mumbled, "With this power I can bend everyone's fate…for I am no longer Abbot Jack; I am now the Master of Nu'un!" the monster turned to the girls, "Hm? What perfect timing, you four will be my first subjects."

Cathrine trembled in fear. Never have she seen such a terrifying beast. Her heart was pounding against her chest loud enough for the sound to reach her ears. The mage took one small step back and whimpered. Renia glanced at Cathrine and turned to Saffron. _'Saffron's scared as well. She's trembling…'_ she thought, _'I have to-'_

Suddenly, Renia heard a loud cry before seeing her older sister run in front of her and take a blow from the Master of Nu'un's blade. "Sis!" Renia cried and cradled the minstrel, "Miu! Stay with me!"

Miu struggled to open her eyes. "I-I'm fine." she stuttered, "I'm not going to die yet."

"You better not or I'll-argh!"

Renia and the three were suddenly struck by the lighting summoned by their opponent. The warrior fell to the ground and succumbed to the pain throughout her body. _'This is it.'_ She thought with dull eyes, _'There is no way we can beat this monster. He's too strong…he's too strong,'_ she watched as the monster walked closer to her with an evil smile on his face. She closed her eyes tightly and said her prayers, _'We are going to die! It's all over for us. It's over.'_

Suddenly, a familiar voice said to her, _"Hey, hey… are you serious?"_

The voice made the girl wonder. Why did it sound familiar and why did it suddenly give Renia enough strength and confidence to carry on fighting? Renia thought of all the possibilities. It can't be Patty because her voice was smoother; it can't be Erinn, Miu or Cathrine since their voices were high pitch…

…which only lead her to one option.

Purple eyes shot open in time to see Saffron fly in with a kick that landed hard on the Master of Nu'un's face. The monster flew back and landed on the floor. Renia stared at her leader wide eyed and thought, _'Saffron…was it you who said that?'_

Saffron looked over her shoulder and grinned. _"This guy may be strong,"_ Renia heard Saffron's voice say in her head, _"But if we work together and fight with all our might, we will be stronger. Look."_

Renia looked behind her to see Miu and Cathrine struggling to get up. She then smiled as she got the message: as long as they have the will to fight, the four of them cannot die so easily. The Master of Nu'un chuckled darkly as his victims steadily got up. "Well, well…it seems that you haven't learnt your lesson."

Saffron turned to the Master on Nu'un, "Heh. The only lesson I've learnt…is that you're one big pain in the ass!"

"Such a big mouth for a small girl."

"Such a small brain for a big head!"

The beast growled at the insult and was about to attack when a ball of fire landed directly on him. He roared in pain and glared at the mage. Cathrine whimpered at first but then frowned. "You can't scare me!" she bellowed and readied her wand, "I don't care who or what you are, I'll take you on!" With that, she cast another frizz spell but because it went haywire, it was more powerful than the last. Saffron then attacked before Miu and Renia and they all had critical hits. The four continued to fight the Master of Nu'un and healed each other whenever they were low on health.

Finally, with Renia's special ability, Critical Claim, the monster was finally defeated. Cathrine cheered, "Yay~! We did it!"

"Yeah," Renia agreed and turned to her elder sister, "You okay, Miu?"

Miu nodded and then saw Jack from before on the ground. He got up and suddenly collapsed on his knees. "W-What has happened?" he asked, "And why do I feel so weak."

"You took a form of a monster," Cathrine explained.

"And we had to kick some sense into you." Saffron added.

The old man looked bewildered. All he remembers is eating a golden fruit and the sudden overwhelming desire to lead his people to the right path. If what these girls saying are true then whatever power that fruit contained was way beyond his control. He thanked the four girls for saving him and the people of the future from the horrible fate. Since he was still lacking stamina, Renia and Cathrine lift up Jack and carried him out of the room. Saffron followed them to the door until she heard Stella say, "Hey look, Saffron, a Fygg!"

The wingless celestrian looked over her shoulder to see the golden fruit in one piece. _'Hold on,'_ Saffron thought, _'Didn't the guy eat the Fygg? What is it doin' here?'_

"Maybe it was a different fruit?"

"Nope, the guy said that Jack a golden fruit and Jack himself admitted he ate a golden fruit."

Stella then made a face of disgust, "Don't tell me…it came out of his butt?"

"Does it look like it came out of someone's ass? Now, can you stop whining and get it, please?"

"Ewww! No! I'm not touching that! Who knows where the poop is?"

'_Thank goodness I still got on my rubber gloves.'_ Saffron thought and went to pick up the Fygg. She turned to the exit to see Miu smiling in way than gave Saffron the chills.

* * *

When Saffron got back to the abbey, Jack thanked her and her friend for their help and said to them he can assist them in their journey by changing their vocation anytime they want. The girls went back to the inn to take a rest. The leader collapsed on the bed and sighed, "Man~! I'm pooped."

Renia sat next to Saffron and said, "Saffron, you've… changed a little."

"Me, how?"

"You behaved more free will."

"Oh that," Saffron mused. She smiled as she stared at small flame on top of the candle next to her, "You could say the invisible leash I was tied to is loosening."

"Leash?" Cathrine repeated.

"Yeah. A mentor of mine was always serious and never lightens up. Being away from him feels like coming out of a metal cage."

"Oh dear," Miu joined, "Was he really that bad?"

Saffron nodded. After telling the girls about Aquila, she then left the room to go and buy some food for tonight's dinner. Later, the three girls heard the door knock. The mage went to the door and opened the door a little, thinking it was Saffron, however it wasn't her. Instead, there was a young boy with silver hair and blue eyes. He wore a suit of steel armour and had an iron shield and iron. The brunette gasped. "Damon…" she whispered before noticing the grim look on his face, "W-What's the matter?"

"You girls keep taking our moments of glory!" a red haired boy popped from behind and yelled at Cathrine. Miu and Renia stopped talking and looked towards the door to see what the unexpected commotion was about.

The timid girl answered in a quiet voice, "We're j-just doing what is r-right."

"WHAT?" the redhead exclaimed, "Have you girls ever considered about the other people who wants a taste of fame or were you just thinking about your toffee-nosed selves?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Cathrine squeaked. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Renia glaring at the redhead, "Renia…"

"Oi, leave Cathrine alone, will you?" Renia said, "She did nothing wrong."

The redhead sneered, "Are you the leader?"

"What if I am?"

"The name's Ryan and I'm one of the greatest martial artists in the world and this here is my good mate, Damon the paladin. We ain't too happy about you hogging all the glory."

"Wai-what? We're not hogging any glory."

"Oh puh-leese," the martial artist said, "First was the Wight Knight, then getting rid of Coffinwell's curse and now bringing Abbot Jack back from the Tower of Trades. To me, that's hogging up the glory."

Renia growled and clenched her fists, "You're…ticking…me…off."

Ryan laughed cockily and called the trio 'weak little girls' before he turned around. Suddenly, he froze as a small brown fist had stopped, just a few millimetres in front of his face. Ryan just stared at the fist is absolute shock. Where on earth did that come from? He looked at the fist's owner who was a little brown girl with black hair, red eyes and a petite figure. She was holding a brown paper bag full on food.

"Saffron!" Renia called.

Ryan stared at the girl for a while and then he started to say in a harsh voice, "Hello little gi-"

"I appreciate it if you stop bullying my team and leave." Saffron interrupted.

The martial was going to say something but Damon placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, implying it is no use to go any further. Ryan grunted and walked away saying that he will have revenge. Damon bowed to the four girls as an apology and followed Ryan. Saffron sighed and shook her head. She knew fully well that they will bump into the two again and she predicted that a fight with them will come too. _'Thanks to his cockiness,'_ the wingless celestrian thought, _'He just made himself a punching bag.'_

Miu then called Saffron, saying that dinner was ready.

* * *

**Chapter 10 done. Next is chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter eleven.**

**Disclaimer: The game 'Dragon Quest 9', its plot and its characters belongs to the original owners. I just own the heroine- Saffron; the minstrel, Miu; the warrior, Renia, the cloaked boy and Ryan. Cathrine and Damon belongs to my good friend kittycatcathrine**

* * *

Chapter eleven: Porth Llaffan

Saffron fluttered her eyes open to see the sun's light shining through the windows. The girl sat up from her bed and stretched. She then looked at the Fygg that was in her bag. It reminded her of her dream she had last night:

* * *

"_Congratulations."_ _a young man said as he bowed before Saffron. He had silver hair and a goatee, yellow eyes and bone white skin. He wore a black suit and a matching top hat, "You have collected your first Fygg."_

_Saffron was sitting on the end of a long table that seems to be in a starry place and she said to him, "You're the guy I met in Alltrades Abbey. I recognise your high pitch voice."_

"_That's right," the man said, "You want some tea?"_

_On cue, a teacup on a saucer floated to the girl who gently declined. The two objects then floated to the man and he took the teacup and sipped the drink before saying, "There are seven Fyggs altogether. You must retrieve all of them and then bring them to the Realm of the Almighty. But you already know that…considering you done it a few times before."_

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," the girl said. After registering what he said, her eyes widened and she looked at the man. "Wait! You know about that?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Then you are the one who brought me here?"_

"_Yep, but for a different reason."_

"_Huh?" Saffron asked, "But other reason is there? All have to do is complete my quest and I will return home, right?"_

_The man sighed and shook his head. He then got up and transported to her side of the table. He told her that he used the book she got from the library to summon her to this world despite his father's displeasure. He thought that the truth could no longer be hidden and wanted Saffron to know as soon as possible. Before he can say anymore, a wormhole suddenly appeared and was sucking Saffron into it. The man didn't do anything but smiled and waved goodbye. "W-Wait!" Saffron cried and she went down deeper and deeper into the wormhole, "Please, tell me…who are you?"_

_The man bowed again, "My name is Fate; and I am the Prince of Time."_

_Hearing that, Saffron slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

"E-Excuse me, Miss."

A boy's voice reached into Saffron's ears. She looked up and was shocked to see a boy standing beside her bed. How long was he standing there? "Y-Yes?" she squeaked.

"U-Um…" the boy stuttered with a blush on his face, "…w-will you go out with-"

Then another boy rushed in the room and declared, "No! I'm dating her!"

"No, I am!" another boy shouted from down the hall. Seconds later, Saffron was surrounded by a bunch of boys who want to date her. Saffron just sat there, stunned. When did that many boys come to her room? And why do they all suddenly want to date her? After a while of watching boys fighting over her, Saffron got really annoyed. She got of her bed.

Her voice boomed as she yelled, "Alright, all of you listen up!" the boys froze on the spot, scrabbled to their feet and stood straight in the best line they could make. Saffron mentally grinned as she knew what she would say next is going to work. "Now," she said menacingly, "You all have two choices; you can either run back home and don't bother me ever again or… you can stay here and forever rest in peace."

With that, she makes a dent on the floor with light push from her feet. As she predicted, the boys were very scared of the second option and ran out of the room as fast as they could. Saffron laughed out loud at the hilarious scene in front of her until someone told her that she wouldn't get boyfriend with that kind of behaviour. The girl saw Miu standing by the doorway and made a grim face. "You somehow lured those boys to me, didn't you?" Saffron stated.

Miu innocently replied with, "How did you even figure that out?"

"My sixth sense told me. Why did you do it?"

The minstrel giggled, "I was just hoping your knight in the black cloak will come to your rescue."

"I didn't need him." Saffron said bluntly and she walked to her wardrobe and got dress in a white T-shirt, iron kneecaps and celestial shoes, "I took care of it, right?"

"Yes but there will be a time where you _will_ need him."

Saffron rolled her eyes and asked where Cathrine and Renia were. The woman was about to reply when they heard the sound of shattering glass. That meant trouble. "Uh-oh." Saffron muttered and ran out of her room with Miu following her.

* * *

"Wench!" Ryan bellowed in Renia's face.

"Idiot!" Renia bellowed back.

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

Cathrine trembled in fear. A while ago, Cathrine, Miu and Renia went to the shop in the bar to get some supplies for the journey. Then Miu left to check on Saffron and a little while after, Ryan came. Just like last night, Ryan accused the two girls for stealing his moments of glory and just like last time, it annoyed Renia to a point where she threw a nearby glass bottle at the redhead. With that, the martial artist and the warrior began to argue and it was not going to end soon. Cathrine then saw Saffron and Miu running in the bar and went to hide behind the purple haired minstrel and whimpered. Ryan laughed cockily at her action, "Ha! Look at her run away. No doubt she has realised her place as a wimpy mage."

Saffron had enough of the boy's boastfulness and stepped forward, "That 'wimpy mage' is my good friend. Furthermore, I thought I told you to stop bullying my team."

Ryan turned to the girl and gave her a smug grin, "Well, isn't it Miss Leader."

Saffron sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose; first the mob of boys and now Ryan returns. _'This is Fate's doing, isn't it?'_ she thought as she can clearly imagine the man grinning at the scene from wherever he is.

"I don't know about you," Ryan said to her, "But I have a good feeling that you're nothing but a coward. Why else would you keep making your team fight weak monsters; afraid of a little challenge?"

"Oh for the love of Slime!" Saffron cried, "Why do you have to act like such an asshole all of the time? Listen, you may want to go out there and commit suicide but I'm pretty sure my team doesn't. And besides; I'm the leader of this team and if you don't like the way I'm handling things, well that's too fucking bad!"

Ryan was stunned. He wasn't expecting something like that from a girl like her. He thought she would be the quiet and sensible one compared to the hothead warrior. Cathrine, Renia and Stella were stunned too. Only Miu had her usual smile on her face. After a moment of silent, Ryan chuckled, "Heh heh. I get what's going on here."

Saffron crossed her arms, "What, you realise how stupid you are now?"

Ryan pointed at Saffron and without thinking, yelled, "YOU THINK YOU'RE SUCH A HOT-SHOT! WELL, NEWS FLASH: YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC LITTLE GIRL! YOU ALL ARE!"

Ryan smirked, thinking that he shattered the girl's heart and that she will be crying like a baby… however, that quickly diminished when he saw the raging fire in the girl's red eyes and heard her growl, "You're fucking dead."

* * *

Damon had just finished his errand with Abbot Jack when he heard a noise of various punches and blows. He sighed and shook his head sadly. He knew he shouldn't have left his hot-headed friend alone, even if it was for a few minutes. The paladin hurried to the source of the noise which lead him to the bar where he saw the girl from last night storm out of the bar with her team following her. The mage then stopped next to him and shyly said while bowing, "I-I'm sorry!" before catching up with the others. Damon walked into the bar where he found his team-mate sitting against the bar table battered and bruised. He gave the martial artist a medical herb before giving him a questioning look. Ryan looked up at Damon and pouted. "That red eyed chick beat the living shit outta me."

Damon huffed and shook his head. He silently wished that_ he_ was here.

* * *

The girls went south and arrived at a small village named 'Porth Llaffan'. They went through the gates and found a group of people crowded around a little girl standing in shallow water. "I wonder what's happening." Cathrine whispered. The girl in the water then kneeled and bowed her head. By then, everyone went dead silent.

The girl then said, "Lleviathan…god of the sea…please heed my prayer…and bless us, the humble folk of Porth Llaffan."

At first nothing happened but then, the ground began to shake. Saffron looked around for the source when Stella appeared and asked excitedly, "Ooh, what's happening, something juicy?"

Saffron turned to the faire and cried, "If you're talking about a lead then maybe."

"What do mean 'maybe'?" Stella shrieked, "Ever since this morning, I was stuck in your stuffy bag and…"

The leader was not listening for something has caught her eye: a something huge was emerging from water. She could not see the body but the gleaming yellow eyes were clear to see. Next, she saw a huge fish tail come out of the water and it made an enormous splash.

"…were you even listening to me?" Stella screeched in Saffron's ear, "I don't wanna stay in your stinky bag all day an- argh!"

Saffron turned to the faire who was now soaking wet and her make-up was ruined. The look of it made her laugh like a hyena much to the faire's annoyance. Renia looked at Saffron with a confused face. Why on earth is she laughing like a maniac when she, along with everyone else, was soaked by that big splash? She asked Saffron her question and the girl stopped laughed and stifled a giggle. "I-It's nothing," Saffron said to the warrior, "I just saw something really funny."

"What is that?"

"Ooh…just a soaking wet fashion know-it-all wannabe."

Renia looked around that might fit Saffron's description and saw no-one. She turned to her leader and told her, "Are you okay? There could a possibility that some water went into your nose and somehow affected your brain."

'_Oh right, she can't see Stella…nice logic though,'_ Saffron thought, "I can see things that you can't."

"Huh?" Renia asked before trying to get more answers out of her friend. Cathrine watched as her friends messed around when she felt a small tug. The mage looked down and had to hold back a squeal of delight because beside her was a cute little girl in a brown dress and her hair was in pigtails. Cathrine kneeled down to her girl and cooed in a motherly tone, "What's the matter, dear?"

"You and you friends are from outside the village, right?" asked the girl.

"Yes?"

The girl then smiled and asked her if it was okay to visit her house tonight. The brunette was unsure and said she will check with her leader. Cathrine lead the girl to where Renia and Saffron were fighting and asked, "Saffron, can we go this girl's house tonight?"

"I don't know. Wh-" Saffron started to say when…

Renia suddenly yelled, "An opening!" she threw a punch towards Saffron. Even with all of the energy she put in that attack, it was still ineffective against the hand Saffron used to block the punch. Renia was stunned, "Wha…wha…wha?"

"Nice attack," Saffron said to her team-mate, "But I'm feeling more stiff and less flow." She then turned to the two brunettes and kneeled at the girl's level, "Now…why do you want us to come to your house?"

The girl replied, "Something's been bugging me for a while and I thought that the only people that can help are the ones from outside the village."

"Can't one of the villagers help you with your problem?" Renia asked, nursing her hurting hand.

The girl shook her head and told them that she feared that all of the villagers will have the same answer. The brown girl then heard Stella's voice saying, "We might as well go. Who knows…if might lead us to a Fygg."

'_Then again…maybe not.'_ Saffron's mind replied. She told the girl that she will come to her house tonight before leaving village to train her team.

When the time came, the girls went to the girl's house and sat around the small fire. Just when she was about to explain, a man came and announced that Mayor Bryce wants to speak with her and it was urgent. The girl apologised and said to them she would come back soon. When she left, Renia said to Saffron, "Hey, what did you mean when you said 'more stiff and less flow'?"

Saffron mused for a minute or two before answering, "Well recently, when I see you fight, it's like seeing wood doing the basics of karate. I do not know why but I'm sure your fighting style can be better than that. And Cathrine…" she said while turning to the brunette, "You need to stop being afraid and stand up firm, like a tree."

"You mean like back when we were fighting the Master of Nu'un?" Catherine asked. Seeing her leader nod, she said, "I don't know where the courage came from. It came to me so suddenly then left when the monster was defeated."

"Then when it comes back, grasp it and keep it with your for all times. Now…" she took a big bite out her fried fish (she was fishing sometime during her training) and made a grim face, "Where the hell did Miu disappear to?"

* * *

The little girl was fidgeting as she stood in front of the man known and the Mayor of Porth Llaffan, Bryce. The mayor smiled softly and said, "Jona, it has been a tidy while since Dylan disappeared in the storm. After all that time, you held your head up high and helped us with a big smile on your face…but now it's to let it go and accept that your father isn't coming back." the mayor paused to see if Jona was listening before continuing, "That's why…I've decided to adopt you."

Jona's eyes widened at the unexpected news, "W-W-Wha?"

Mayor Bryce's son, Bryson was also shocked but then pleased. "That's a great idea dad!" he chirped and said to Jona, "You don't like being alone, do you Jona?"

Bryce then added, "You and Bryson get along as well. We'll be a happy family. What do you say, Jona?"

Little Jona said nothing as she was considering the offer. Seeing as she was going backwards and forwards, she said to the Mayor, "Thank you, I will consider on you offer but um…seeing as I am here, there is something I want to tell you." the man leaned in to hear what she what had to say. Jona gulped and took a deep breath before saying, "I've decided…not to call Lleviathan anymore."

Bryce's eyes widened with shock and horror. He couldn't believe his ears, "What?"

Jona repeated what she said and tried to explain her reasons. But the mayor wouldn't have it. He scolded at Jona, telling her to stop telling him this blatant nonsense. He also said that there is no other way for Jona to help the village and they need Lleviathan to survive. Jona tried to protest against the last statement however, fear got the better of her and she said nothing. The man sighed in annoyance and said to Jona, "I think that's enough talking for tonight. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow. Jona, you are dismissed."

The small girl said nothing as she was too busy to fight back her tears. She turned silently said her goodbye to Bryson and exited the house. Her blue eyes settled on the ocean and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, "Father…"

"My…" said a smooth voice, "What ever is the matter, dear?"

Jona gasped and turned around to see the purple haired woman from earlier. She had an innocent smile on her face as she asked, "Why are you crying?"

The little girl wiped her tears and lead Miu to her house where the other three were still waiting. She then explained how she does not feel right about relying on the god of the sea every day. She feels as if they were taking him for granted. As she stated before, Jona felt that none of the villagers would help as they say they might say the same thing as the mayor said. Jona asked the four girls four their opinion. The all-female team agreed with Jona and said that if the village continues to rely on Lleviathan, they wouldn't be prepared for the time when they need to fend for themselves. Jona listened intently and felt more confident in her decision. After the conversation and a late night dinner, Jona insisted that the four should stay in her house since it was so late. Saffron, tired and full, accepted the offer.

* * *

On the next day, Saffron woke to a strange feeling inside her. She felt as if something was missing. She sat up from her futon and looked around. She saw Miu nodding off at the other end of the room, Renia was leaning against her sister and Cathrine was sleeping on the bed, but where was Jona? Saffron got up and looked around and then heard banging on the door. The girl opened it to see an angry villager who bellowed, "Where's Jona?"

"Isn't she outside?" Saffron asked calmly, "Because she's not inside."

"What? Where on earth can she be?" the man cried and walked away. Saffron closed the door and pondered. If Jona's not in the village… that means something must have happened to her…something bad. She urgently woke up her team member, put on her armour, grabbed her sword and rushed out the house. She asked the village if they have seen Jona but none of them had seen her since yesterday. Saffron then went to the mayor's house and saw that the mayor was not at home either. Bryson told Saffron and her team that Jona came back to the house last night and announced that she won't call Lleviathan again. This made the mayor angry and he took Jona to Cuddiedig Cliff. Bryson tried to stop him but the man just shoved out of the way. "Please, Saffron!" Bryson sobbed and grabbed Saffron's t-shirt, "You have to stop my father! I fear he might do a terrible thing to Jona."

Saffron slowly pulled the little boy's hands off her and calmly replied, "Don't worry. Me and my friends will get there and stop before it's too late. Just wait here and try and get all the villagers under control like a big boy, can you do that?"

The boy sniffed and wiped his tears and bogey before nodding with confidence. The brown girl grinned and ruffled Bryson's hair, "Alright little man! I'm leaving you in charge."

She then left through the back gate with Miu, Renia and Cathrine.

* * *

The girls fought a lot of monsters on their way up and often have to rest in the inn when they are badly hurt. When they finally got the top with not much hassle, they saw Jona and Mayor Bryce were standing on the edge of the cliff. "Peaceful ain't it, Jona?" They heard Bryce say, "You can think things through before we come to an agreement." Jona said nothing so Bryce continued, "I can now see that calling Lleviathan everyday has tired you out and if you want, you can stop calling Lleviathan."

Jona looked at him surprised, "R-Really?"

"Yeah. All we need to do is tell the village that you lost your power, easy."

Jona looked ashamed. She thought that the mayor wouldn't understand how she feels and yet, he gives her the opportunity to stop calling Lleviathan. She was happy, "Mayor, I…"

"And then when you're up for it, you can come down here and summon Lleviathan in secret." the mayor then said with a smile.

"W-What?" Jona asked in shock.

"Think about it, Jona. The sea is full of pearls and hidden treasure. You can ask Lleviathan to get it for you and you will live a rich and content life. All you need to do is accept that your father ain't coming home and let me adopt you."

'_So that's his game,'_ Renia thought as the team spied from behind a pile of rocks behind the two. The turquoise haired girl gritted her teeth in disgust, _'He just wanted to adopt Jona just so he can use her and become rich. That scum!'_

Jona was very scared. Just when she thought she can have the normal life she had before, Bryce comes and tries to get her to live with him. She closed eyes tightly and blocked her ears. "No!" she cried, "I'm not going to call Lleviathan anymore. I'm not going to be your daughter. My father…my father will-"

The ground then began to shake as if an earthquake and out of the water jumped out a massive blue whale with the same gleaming yellow eyes Saffron saw yesterday. Bryce was shocked by the whale's sudden appearance just as Jona was but he then bowed at the creature and praised, "Oh Lleviathan, you have come to answer our prayers." he then turned to Jona, "Hurry up and get him to bring some treasure up here."

Lleviathan roared scaring the mayor and it then swallowed Jona whole! Saffron and her friends rushed in to the rescue and fought against the monster. While fighting, Saffron could a presence. It was faint just like Edwinn but this time; the presence came from the whale. _'What is going on?'_

It was one of the toughest battles Saffron had ever faced. Her opponent was strong and it defeated Cathrine, leaving only Renia, Miu and Saffron. "Damn," Renia cursed, "How are we going to defeat this guy without Cathrine healing us?"

"We just have to try." Miu replied. Lleviathan then called in a tidal wave that knocked out Renia. Surprisingly, Saffron was still standing but she was clutching to her side and looked as if she was on the verge of passing out. The woman looked at the monster. Because of their constant spells and attacks, the whale has weakened and was close on being defeated. _'Poor dears,'_ Miu thought with furrowed brows, _'If that monster attacks either one of us, then we might not be able to defeat him. I didn't want to use this but…I have no choice. I have to stop him.'_

Miu took a step forward and slowly open her cat-like yellow eyes. Suddenly the bright and cheerful aura she had was suddenly replaced with a dark and troubling one that instantly gave Saffron the chills. "M-Miu?" the wingless celestrian stuttered. She felt dark aura from people before but none of them was as dark as Miu.

Miu chuckled and said, "Don't worry Saffron. I'm still the Miu you know just…more powerful."

The woman slashed her whip at the monster which caused the finishing blow. The wingless celestrian was stunned at the amazing power Miu had and whistled, "Damn, that must've hurt."

The whale opened his mouth and Jona walked out. She was alive and but shaken from being swallowed by a giant sea god. "I-I'm fine," the girl stuttered and ran to her saviours' side. Suddenly, the whale roared as he got back up again. Jona shielded the minstrel as she cried, "Please! Don't hurt them!"

The whale stopped and asked, "But aren't they with Mayor Bryce?"

Jona gasped. She couldn't believe her ears. _'But there's no mistaking it,'_ she thought. Out of the whale came a little ball of blue light that change into a form of a man…a man Jona recognised very well. "Father!" she cried with tears of happiness and ran to her the whale.

The mayor was stunned by this strange turn of events. Stella floated out of Saffron's bag to see what the commotion was. Dylan said, "I'm sorry for putting you travellers through a lot of trouble. And Jona…I'm sorry that I left on the shore all alone. You see, on the night of the storm, the wind blew me clean off my boat. I had a gold fruit with me and I was drowning. All I could think about was my poor little Jona alone on the shore. I ate the fruit before I blacked out. When I came to, I found myself swimming in a whale's body." Everyone looked at the whale as he continued, "I brought the fish so my daughter wouldn't go hungry…but I never expect for people to become so selfish." he glared at Bryce as he trembled in fear, "Come now, Jona. Let's leave the mayor and the village so we can have a new life… together."

Little Jona was stunned. She would have never have thought that Lleviathan was her father for all this time. Her mind told her to go with her father however her heart told her something different.

She listened to her heart.

Jona told her father that she wanted to stay in the village and help the people with fishing. She also wanted to be a great fisherman like her father. Just when Dylan was going to persuade her to come with him, a voice called her name. Standing behind the Bryce's bodyguards was Bryson. He was sweating from head to toe and had a worried expression on his tear-stained face. Everyone was surprised and wondered who he got up here with all those monsters lurking about. "I-I'm sorry dad," Bryson said to his father, "I know you told me to stay inside the house but I was worried about what you were going to do to Jona." he then notices the ghost of Dylan, "J-Jona, that's your father, right?"

"Yes?" Jona replied.

Bryce turned to the ghost and saluted, "You can count me, sir! I ain't gonna be like _my_ dad. I'm gonna do my best to take care of Jona!"

"Bryson…" Jona smiled and turned to her Dylan, "Father, during the time of your disappearance, I longed for your return but then I learnt that I can't rely on you forever so from now on, I'm going to be independent and be the best fisherman there ever was."

Dylan was surprised at his daughter's answer but then he understood and realised that his little girl has already grown into a fine woman. His soul passed on to Heaven saying to Jona, "Remember…I will always be by your side."

Saffron was watching the whole thing until Stella called to her, "Look Saffron, it's a Fygg."

The wingless celestrian looked up and a Fygg was hovering above her. She took the Fygg and put it in her bag. Renia regained consciousness and asked, "W-What happened? Is that monster defeated?"

Miu walked to her younger sister and helped her up while saying, "Yes, it's over."

"What of the others?" the warrior then asked and gazed passed Miu's body to see her leader helping the mage up. They seem fine: Cathrine was slowly gaining energy and Saffron seemed to be okay…however…something crimson was seeping through her shirt rapidly and it looked like it was not going to stop. Suddenly, Renia gasped as she now knew what it was. "Saffron!" the turquoise haired girl cried as she quickly sat up despite of her injuries and Miu's protests, "Saffron, you're bleeding!"

Everyone turned to the red-eye girl who smiled regardless of the pain she was feeling. Saffron lifted up her t-shirt to show them a deep gash that was located on her hip. Jona asked who it happened and Saffron explained that during the last tidal wave cause by Lleviathan (or rather, Dylan) a stray metal sword was picked up with the wave and cut the girl deep as the water passed them. Bryson demanded his father's guards to hurry back to the village and get help but it was too late. Darkness clouded Saffron vision as she began to fall backwards as the last thing she saw was a cloaked figure running towards her.

* * *

When she woke up, Saffron found herself back in Jona's house, laying in her futon with her wound cleaned up and bandaged.

"Ah! You're awake!"

Saffron turned to see Stella floating by the door with two cups of water on a tray. The black-haired girl could only say, "Um…"

"Everyone was worried when you passed out. Luckily, that cloaked guy was nearby." Stella said, "And by the way: why weren't you careful? Recklessness usually leads to your downfall and might make others suffer! Plus, do not stick your nose in the fire for too long, it will get burnt."

As the faire continued her rant, Saffron's attentiveness was on something else: her dreams. Before she woke up, she dreamt that the little girl was being chased by some scary-looking guards through a never-ending forest and then the small cloaked boy led her to a secret underground room where they hid until Phillip and the cloaked man found them and took them home.

The more Saffron thought about these dreams, the more she wonders. _'If they are my dreams,'_ Saffron thought, _'why do they feel real? Could they be…my memories?'_

"HEY!" Stella screamed in Saffron's ear, "Are you flapping listening to me?"

The wingless celestrian was brought back to reality and laughed nervously, "Sorry 'bout that."

* * *

Fate was looking at his crystal ball with a grin. His plan was going perfectly. He never had this much entertainment since… ever. As he watched Saffron and Stella talking, a deep voice echoed, _"How dare you! Do you think that your plan will work?"_

The man answered, "She has already suspected that her dreams could be her memories. When she figures out they are, they all she will need to do is to put the pieces together and walk her own path."

"_There is a reason why I have named you 'Fate', my son. I gave you this job for a reason."_

"Do you really think I would do what you ask father?" Fate scoffed and continued to watch Saffron as she talk to her friends, "Besides, I think it would be great for her to learn about her past so she can see that there is more that meets the eye."

"…_you're making a big mistake."_ the voice said before disappearing.

Fate chuckled and said, "_You're_ the one making a mistake by interfering."

* * *

**That's done! Chapter 12 next.**


End file.
